Opposites Attract
by IKindaDigCrazy
Summary: {au twist on series, changes made, oc used, sis fic} Carlie Swan is the younger sister of Bella Swan who is sent to Forks to live with her father and sister after she gets into trouble in Florida. Her wild ways and rebellious streak are mostly just an act, however, because she's always felt like less than her sister Bella. She becomes Embry's imprint. But how will it work out?
1. Chapter 1

_PROLOGUE_

_In my family, there's my infinitely perfect older sister Bella, then there's me.. I'm the kid who gets ignored or written off. I'm the one who's constantly screwing up, always in some kind of trouble or another. Bella can do no wrong. Everything I've ever done is wrong. She's always had good grades, she looks gorgeous and everyone falls at her feet to worship, it seems like._

_I guess that's one of the reasons I'm in the fix I'm in that got me moved back to Forks.. See, I'm being forced to move in with our father now because I'm supposedly heading straight down a path that my mother seems to think is going to screw up my whole life totally. And I don't want to admit it, but she's kinda right about it. And it scares me.. But not as much as going back to Forks does.. In Forks, I'll be buried so far beneath my older sister's perfect shadow I'll never dig my way out. It's why I stopped going to Forks when we were kids. Everybody loved her.. And when I say everybody, I mean literally everybody._

_Like I said before, when Bella stopped going to visit our father, I stopped too. Figured he wouldn't want the black sheep kid underfoot. I haven't been back to Forks since I was probably about 9 or so.. And the last time I was there, I told myself I'd never go back._

_But I was told once by a wise person, never say you won't do something.. because usually, when you say you won't do it, that's the very thing you wind up doing.. So, here I am, moving back to Forks... And that's where the adventure all begins..._

* * *

The drive in from the bus station Charlie picked her up from had been filled with tense silence. Neither father nor his youngest, Carlie, spoke much. If they did, they probably would've fought. Carlie, of course, was your typical rebellious free spirited 16 year old teenager, and she had a notoriously short fuse temper wise, that her father and her older sister liked to say came from Renee, not either of them, they were much calmer than that.

"I'm still having a hard time understanding why in the heck you'd go to a party that you knew there would be no adult supervision at, and drinking, and how you wound up coming back to Renee's in the back of the cop car in the first place, Carlie." her father finally said, his warm brown eyes fixed on her intently, full of parental concern.

It wasn't uncommon.. Carlie knew that she was the family screw up for lack of a better term. She often found herself on the receiving end of concerned and confused looks, or a lecture. Or being grounded.

This kinda stuff never happened to her perfect older sister, Bella, of course. The thought made Carlie scowl as she bit her lower lip and said through gritted teeth while staring straight out the windshield at the road leading into the small town of Forks, "I'd really rather not talk about it.. Okay?"

"That kind of thing will not be tolerated here. I mean it." Charlie said firmly as he added under his breath "I've already got my hands full with your older sister Bella and this new boyfriend of hers."

Just the mention of Edward fucking Cullen made a shiver trail slowly down her spine. She'd met the guy once exactly, when she and her mother, her mother's new husband Phil had still been living in Phoenix, before he switched minor league baseball teams and wound up in Florida.

The guy gave her the creeps.

The guy, if you asked her, was a fucking creep.

But the mental image of holier than thou, perfect, innocent little Bella in deep shit for once made her laugh and remark dryly, "Funny, Charlie.. But we both know she's practically perfect."

Charlie looked at his daughter for a moment, trying to figure out when she started to think of the remaining three members of her own family as 'the enemy' and just where he and Renee went wrong as parents that would explain her escapades as of late.

Between his oldest daughter's bad boy fetish and his youngest's outlaw tendencies, he had the distinct feeling he'd have a thick head of white hair by the time all this was sorted out and the girls were grown, their teenage years safely behind them.

That is, if Bella didn't throw her life away on this Cullen kid and Carlie didn't wind up in jail or in a grave or something.

"So... What'd she do?"

"He moved and now she refuses to leave her room.. I've even had to resort to forcing her to go out with her friends and have a life.. This was after we found her in the woods after she'd been missing overnight, of course. It's like this guy has some kind of hold on her." Charlie said, noting that Carlie seemed to be practically gloating at the moment, enjoying this news about her older sister entirely too much.

"It's not a good thing." Charlie stated firmly, tense as he drove them through the small and almost immaculate main strip of Forks Washington. Carlie rolled her eyes when he wasn't looking and slid out a piece of spearmint chewing gum, unwrapping it, slipping it into her mouth.

She'd kill for a smoke right now.

She'd be doing even better if she were back in Florida, soaking up the sun on the beach or riding her best friend Mary's jet ski or something.

But, alas, she was here.. In rainy and gloomy Washington. She could feel the air thickening already, she could feel herself disappearing and fading into obscurity even now. She raked a hand through her dyed dark blonde and caramel brown highlighted long hair and sighed in contempt.

She hadn't wanted to move to her dad's. That had been her mother's decision after one too many 'wake up calls' failed to reach her uncaring and unlistening ears. She knew this, she wasn't an idiot. It didn't mean, however, that she had to just go along with it and be happy, smile all the time about it. Because frankly, she wasn't happy about it at all.

"And your mother said you got a tattoo? You know how I feel about those."

"And I told her, Charlie, it's not a big deal. I got a friend to do mine, it has a meaning. I'm not just doing it to do it, this tattoo really means something to me."

"What?" Charlie asked as she sighed and looked out the passenger window then said "You wouldn't get it, okay? Let's just not talk, sir. We always wind up fighting and I'm sick and damn tired of arguing. It does nobody any good."

"Good idea." Charlie muttered as she jammed the earbuds into her ears and cranked up the sound on her Iphone so loudly that she thought her ears would bleed from the heavy metal blasting into them. She tapped her faded red Converse against the floorboard of her father's police cruiser and let her eyes dart around, take in the limited sights of small town Forks Washington.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bella sat in her room going back over everything that had happened to her lately, what was about to happen now with the arrival of her little sister. They hadn't ever actually gotten along for more than ten minutes tops. She was quiet, solemn and studious, Carlie was wild, daring and outgoing. And truth be told, Bella resented her baby sister for that.

No matter what stupid thing she got herself into, Carlie always managed to get out of it on her own.. Bella, on the other hand, had to rely on everyone else to get her out. And this pissed Bella off greatly. She wished she were as independent and feisty as her baby sister was known for being.

Just not as good at getting into and making trouble and chaos. God only knew she had enough of that in her life currently.

She stared at the cell phone in her lap and bit her lower lip, debated on leaving Jacob yet another text message. He hadn't been coming around much lately.

It bothered her.

He was her best friend, she depended on him for everything lately. Jessica, Angela and the others at Forks High had turned their backs on her when she had her post breakup freakout.

The slamming of a car door in the driveway below her window and the filtering in of loud arguing had her sighing in a resigned way. She was going to hate this situation already, she could just sense it. Her sister being around was going to be an absolute pain in her ass.

She stood and tiptoed to the window, peering out the curtain and down into the yard below, watching her father and her baby sister unloading the remainder of her baby sister's things.

"Great.. Now I'll have to deal with her crap constantly. "

Just as she stepped away from the window, she heard the faintest howl of a lone wolf near the woods that surrounded the back of the house.

"Well I know he's on patrol most likely. Avoiding me but on patrol." Bella thought to herself as she flopped back down into the chair at her desk.

* * *

In the woods nearby, Embry Call ran in wolf form, alone. It was his turn to patrol and he'd caught the scent hanging on the air, cherries.. They had his mouth watering, which when you considered he didn't actually eat cherries often, that was saying something. He swore as a branch caught him in the side, poking, but he didn't stop his determined run, his nose leading the way by now.

Behind him he could hear the howls of his pack but he paid them no mind for now. He'd heard all the stories about imprinting, about how great it was, and how badly it could go, and he was almost the only one left in their pack currently that actually hadn't imprinted on anyone other than Leah.

So he had to know, at least, if that was what happened to him.

The white fence that seperated the Swan's yard from the woods approached closer and closer and he stopped in his tracks.

No, it couldn't be Bella, not that leech loving bimbo.

He could hear Jacob's thought on that, and he knew that if a double imprint were to happen, there would be a fight to the death almost... Or the girl would have to make the choice.

And he knew that if it were Bella, he'd be on the losing end of that choice.

Something nagged at him, though and he thought about something Bella had said in an earlier voicemail to Jacob, something about Carlie being forced to move to Forks because she'd gotten into a lot of trouble in Florida, how Bella needed Jacob to come over right this second, she needed her best friend with her.

Jacob, of course, had ignored the call and deleted the voicemail after listening to it and rolling his eyes. It wasn't a secret among the pack that Jacob was fed up with coming in second to Edward Cullen even though he was still gone for the moment.

Long story short, Jacob was pretty much done with Bella at this point and Embry doubted that their friendship would ever be fixed. He cleared his mind of any and all thoughts Bella related, just so he wouldn't get his ass kicked by Jacob when back in human form, and then peered curiously through the large bushes running along the fence that kept the yard and the woods seperate.

As soon as she stepped out of the police cruiser, scowling in anger, eyes darting around warily, he couldn't take his eyes off of her. A slow burning white hot heat rushed through his veins and his heart rate sped up almost to the point that he thought he'd have to sit down for a minute. Everything that bound him to reality vanished.. All there was left was her. His eyes darted around, then roamed slowly and almost possessively over this petite female that was pretty much the the only really good thing in his world now.

She was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen, even angry as she was presently, having an argument with her father about something. _'Wow.. I.. So that's her.. Carlie.. ' _he thought to himself dumbly, not bothering to censor his personal thoughts for the pack that remained behind him, still closer to the La Push side of the woods.

He howled before he even realized it and his eyes followed her around the yard as she moved around, carrying her things into the house from Charlie's police cruiser. As soon as he realized what he'd done, and the full weight of what had just happened between them, he had to sit down on a root of a nearby tree after changing back into his human form while he waited for the others to hurry their asses up and bring him his clothing.

"That bitch can eat her heart out. Love bites but so do I." Carlie sang along with her current favorite Halestorm song as she worked on getting the remainder of her things from her father's cruiser before the rain started up again.

The popping of a twig in the bushes nearby had her head snapping up, her eyes darting around. She'd heard a wolf howling earlier, and she'd been tempted to abandon unpacking and moving herself in in favor of going to find the wolf that howled, but her father quickly ended that when he said she wasn't going into the woods when it was about to be dark out, all alone.

She rubbed the back of her neck and bit her lower lip. She felt this sensation, a prickling on the fine hairs on the back of her neck as if someone were watching her intently. She counted backwards from 3 to 1 and then she spun around slowly, eyes darting around.

The flash of something as it ran at almost lightning speed through the woods had her raking her fingers slowly through her long hair a few moments as she ultimately shrugged it off. "Just get this finished so Charlie's not riding my ass all night." she muttered as she walked towards the house's open door with the last of her boxes in her arms.

In the woods, Embry sat on the trunk of a fallen tree as questions came at him from the left and the right, Jacob's main concern being that he hadn't imprinted on precious Bella, of course.

"All of you.. Shut up."

"Well? Happy now? It happened." Paul asked as Embry nodded and managed a slight grin. Now, of course, the hard part was getting the balls to approach the girl...

And doing it without Sam's knowledge, of course... But he'd figure it out soon enough he hoped.

* * *

"So there's wolves here." Carlie said as she flopped down on the bed opposite her sister's bed. She definitely was not looking forward to sharing a room with her older sister. Bella had this thing about telling on her.. For everything.

She'd always been a bit of a melodramatic whiner, in Carlie's opinion, afraid that every fun thing Carlie did was going to somehow wind up getting her hurt and into trouble.

So what if it did? At least she was living her life.

Not retreating into her room because some dipshit creep ass guy abandoned her.

Bella didn't answer her. For now, the silence was a comfort. It was awkward, but it was a comfort. At least if Bella wasn't talking, Bella wasn't butting in or running back to tell mommmy and daddy when Carlie tried to have a life.

Or making everyone love her with her 'perfection'.

If she wasn't talking, nobody was paying her any more attention than they'd pay Carlie to begin with.. So Carlie wasn't having the fact that Bella was the favorite child to their parents rubbed in her face.

At least that's how she saw things.

"I noticed." Bella finally said in a hoarse voice as she looked at her baby sister who was now sitting at their bedroom's desk, legs propped up on it's surface, staring out the window angrily. "Look.. I get that you don't want to be here.. But Charlie's had a tough time lately, with me."

Carlie only gave her a thumbs up as a reply and went back to staring out the window in silent hostility.

Forks was the absolute last place she wanted to be right now.

Back in her sister's perfect shiny shadow.

Would she ever find anybody who'd just accept her for the fuck up she was?

Sometimes she wondered.. Because her immediate family didn't seem to and the few friends she had were only friends when she had something or could get something they all wanted.

They scattered like wildfire usually, when she was in trouble or needed them.

Bella's cell phone lit up and her eyes scanned the text. She raised a brow and stole a brief glance at her little sister as she went over what had apparently happened earlier when the wolf howled.

Apparently, her little sister was the imprint of Embry Call.

This was about to get interesting because the two were polar opposites, as different as night and day. She texted back saying she'd keep the secret.

And Carlie continued to stare quietly out the window, almost as if she were watching for something. Around 10 she stood and stretched then said aloud "I thought maybe I'd actually see the damn thing."

"What?"

"Earlier, in the yard.. I think I caught a glimpse of the wolf as it ran through the woods. Kinda wanted to see it.. You know how I am about that stuff, sis."

Bella nodded and then said "Just go to sleep. You'll probably see it sooner or later."

Carlie however, was intently working on wiggling the bedroom window open as quietly as possible. Bella groaned, she'd known her baby sister wasn't going to just go to sleep like any other normal teenage girl.. No, she was intent on seeing this werewolf (Embry's wolf form, of course) up close and personal.

"The hell are you doing?"

"What's it look like, Bella? I'm gonna go outside."

"But Charlie said.."

"And he's asleep, okay? It's not like he's gonna know. I'll be back ten minutes, tops." Carlie said as she flashed a smirk at her sister and then began her descent out the bedroom window. She laughed as quietly as she could as she sprinted across the yard, careful not to let her heavy soled boots make too much noise.

A few moments later, she emerged through the other side of the trees and was standing in the forest. She raked her hand through her hair and muttered "Now if I were a wolf..." as she wandered slowly around, using only the dim light of her cell phone as a flashlight to guide her.

Her older sister, she thought to herself, would never dare do something like this. She ran through the forest when she heard the wolves cries starting up in the general vicinity. But as she rounded the corner, she crashed headlong into a pale skinned man with bright red eyes who leaned in and sniffed her.

She stiffened her spine and glared up at him. "The fuck man? Did you really just sniff me?"

He chuckled. Silly girl.. She obviously didn't know how sweet her blood smelled to him or how he could dine on her blood in a matter of seconds. His eyes roamed slowly over the petite and curvy teenage girl who was alone in the woods at night.

She'd come from Cullen's mate's home... He wondered a moment if the girl knew about vampires and werewolves and how they actually did in fact exist. But he digressed.. he had a job to do.. He was here to see if it were true, if the Cullens had actually left Forks and the girl who'd caused such an uproar among the Volturi behind.

Because a vampire never actually left their true mate. Not to this vampire's knowledge.

And the girl being human was a bit of a problem for them.. Especially considering just how much Aro wanted the girl's mental shield.

He tried to pry around in this one's pretty little head.

He chuckled at the darkness in it, the hostility, the fact that she wasn't actually afraid of the man standing in front of her. And that when he'd smelt her just now, he'd sort of pissed her off. But what really made him laugh was the fact that she was in the woods, alone, at night, just to find one of the damn dogs that patrolled the area for the nearby Indian reservation.

He had a passing wonder about that, but he kept it silent.

"Are you hearing me, sir? I asked what the fuck you're looking at me like that for. " Carlie asked as she backed away a little. She'd seen way too many horror movies that started out like this. Gulping, she backed away a little more when the man stepped closer.

"So the girl.. She's your older sister.. tell me, Carlie, does she know just how much you resent that?" he asked, trying to hypnotize and charm her with his gaze. He liked using hypnosis, even if he didn't do it often. He'd gotten quite good at it, too, over his centuries long life span.

She tried to blink, to keep backing away, but she couldn't actually do it. And then out of nowhere, a wolf's low and throaty growl broke the silence between them as a wolf lunged, taking down the vampire, who was one of Aro's many assistants.

"Fucking hell." Carlie muttered as she quickly started to back away, wondering just how in the hell she was so good at finding these kinds of situations to get herself into.

Would it really have killed her to just stay home tonight?

She groaned and bit her lower lip, afraid now, very afraid.. She hid her face in her hands and peeking through her fingers, she winced as the fight came to a violent and bloody (and definite in the case of the man who'd probably been about to skin her alive, make a pie out of her vital organs and a windchime out of her vertebrae or maybe even kidnap her and sell her into a prostitution ring in a foreign country for all she knew.. Eithe rway, he was dead now, the bastard actually died laughing, so she figured he must have been truly sick..) end and the wolf walked over, tired, nudging her hand with his cold wet snout.

She screamed a little in fright when she looked up and the wolf stood there, watching her with these curiousity filled and oddly enough almost human looking eyes.

"Don't eat me.. This is clearly not how I meant to see you up close and in person.. Naturally, I do something, go off half cocked and now I'm gonna get eaten."

The wolf shook it's furry head and nuzzled it's snout against her face. She winced a little in fear.. But a closer look into the eyes of the wolf sort of calmed her down a little.

If he were going to eat her, he'd clearly have done it already. Obviously, the wolf was saving her life. Which was odd when you considered that wolves were normally known as being predatory themselves. Wolves were one of her favorite animals, she knew a lot of trivial things about them.

Cautiously her fingers reached out while it was standing still enough and then her hand slowly moved over the sleek fur of the wolf's head. "Good boy. You might have just kept me from dying before I actually lost my v card, big guy."

_'Mine.'_ Embry thought to himself as he continued to nuzzle against her, letting his nose fill with the strong scent, letting her fingers trail lazily through his fur.

If he'd been a human, he'd have died laughing when she spoke up moments later and asked his wolf form, "So.. any oppositions to being called Elvis?"

_'As long as you're mine I don't care.. I do wonder why in hell you want to name my wolf form Elvis though..' _he thought to himself as she momentarily leaned her face against his furry face.. "Truthfully, Elvis, I came out here tonight to see you up close and in person.. I've kinda always had this thing for wolves. And dogs.. My sister's never liked them so I couldn't actually own one.. Or at least that's the excuses I got when I'd ask Phil and Renee or even Charlie for one for my birthday or something when I was a kid.."

_'So I'm what? Your secret pet for now? How would that work?' _he wondered as he whined to attempt communicating with her.

She giggled a little and standing said quietly, "Thanks.. For saving me from that creep." as she took one last wary look at the large wolf and took off at a run on very shaky legs.

She'd just watched someone get ripped apart limb from limb by a giant wolf.. Of course she wasn't okay currently.

And she found herself wondering why the wolf didn't turn and attack her too...

And now, the kicker was that she couldn't tell anyone. Or they'd all think she was nuts or lying. Or something.. Because unless Bella said it, in their household at least, nobody believed it.

She slid into bed after changing into her pajamas and Bella hissed in the darkness, "That was more like an hour and thirty minutes."

"Shut the fuck up and go to sleep, Bella. I'm not in the mood, okay?"

"I was worried. You're lucky dad didn't come in and find you gone." Bella said solemnly as Carlie lie there and rolled her eyes before shoving her head underneath the pillow. She highly doubted that anybody would've actually missed her.

After all, she wasn't their precious, perfect, pretty little Bella, now was she?

"Did you find the wolf at least?" Bella asked, trying to make conversation with her little sister. It hurt sometimes that they were so far apart now. That there was this anger and tension surrounding them. That they couldn't talk for more than five minutes without a loud and bitter argument.

Carlie sighed and then said quietly, "Yeah, I found him. Sorry about just now.. I'm just jumpy, okay? Maybe tomorrow we can try to hang out or something.." feeling guilty for all the tension and hostility towards Bella on her part.

Maybe she should try a little bit.

After all, you only had one family, even if at times you wished like hell you could've picked your own. Or that you could strangle some of them. And Bella was her only sister and soon Bella would be gone, off living her own life.

And they hadn't been very close the past f ew years.

"Yeah.. Hey, remember Jacob? I was actually going to go to La Push and hang out with him tomorrow, if he still wants me to.. Maybe you can come too."

"Those are your friends, I'd just be in the way."

"Not really.. Jacob's pretty much the only one who likes me."

"So why go?"

Bella didn't answer and about ten minutes later, Carlie heard her sister's faint snoring.

She got the feeling that there was more to her sister's invite than she knew.. And more to her sister's statement about Jacob being the only one who liked her there.

And somehow, god help her, she got the feeling that that creepy psycho looking ex of her sisters was involved.. And maybe what happened to her tonight was too.

Something was bugging her about what she'd almost had happen to her earlier.. She'd only seen eyes that red one time.. And that one time was at their old dance studio in Phoenix.. When she'd watched her sister's boyfriend rip some guy up after that guy tried to attack her sister.

She never told either of them she'd seen it all happen, but it gave her even more cause to dislike Edward Cullen.. She'd watched him kill and burn another human being.

Even if she didn't exactly like her older sister most of the time.. What if he did that to her one day?

She finally fell asleep. Her first day in Forks had been an eventful one, alright, but tomorrow might hold even more adventure. She was excited for some reason, that she was or might be going to La Push with her big sister.. She wasn't sure why, exactly...


	2. Chapter 2

_AUTHORS NOTE:  
_

I realize that the timeline's all over the place. This is basically a mashup of three of the four books in the series, told through the eyes of my oc and based around the wolf pack. If you like Bella or the vampires, I would strongly advise against reading this. I don't. I didn't like any of the vampires but Emmett and Jasper. And I hated Bella. I wanted to have the scene where Bella punched Paul in the story, but I've made slight changes.. Like I've made her a little more 'aware' of the existance of werewolves, so for arguments sake, Jacob told her about his first phase.. But not when he did in the series, for the sake of this story's very screwy timeline.

The pairing is Embry x OC and there might be a Jacob x OC one later, because I hated the way Jacob had to kind of take a backseat to Cullen and it kind of grossed me out when he wound up imprinting Bella's offspring because yeah, I disliked her character that much. I only actually liked the wolves, and I'd have loved to have read more about them, honestly. So, yes, this is a pack centric Embry love story.

You've been warned about all that lies ahead. And I'll warn you guys now, I might deviate/add/take away things that actually happened in the series simply because I've forgotten them over time, or I didn't like them or I have a good idea I want to use instead. I plan to have this span the series from the second book forward too.

No flames please? I'm not really good at this writing thing, this is just an idea I had while watching one of the movies on television the other night.

Oh and I tried my best to write a realistic reaction to finding out that humans aren't the only species in the world. If it's over the top or something, I apologize. I just know if it were me and I saw what she did? I'd have shit a golden brick. Or a shit ton of them, lol.

* * *

" It's 7 am, Bella, Christ. Go away." Carlie grumbled as she rolled over in the bed, shoved her head back beneath the pillow for darkness.

Bella pulled the pillow away, of course and Carlie shot up in the bed, swearing angrily. She'd never been an early riser, and to wake her before noon for anything other than food or a good horror movie was a crime punishable by death.

Carlie sat up, rubbing her eyes, feeling around on her nightstand for the black framed glasses she wore as she glared angrily at her older sister. Bella, of course, stood there, arms crossed, solemn look on her face. "You really didn't think you were going to sleep all day, did you?" she asked impatiently as Carlie grumbled and stood, stretched and reached for a pair of pajama shorts to put on with her Halloween t shirt.

"That was kind of the idea, yes. What are you, my mom?" Carlie asked after she got dressed and flopped back down on her unmade and messy bed. Bella grumbled as she began to pick up the slight mess that Carlie somehow managed to make without even having been in the house for more than 12 hours. Carlie snatched the dirty clothes she'd worn the day before and said quietly, "I'm not helpless, damn."

"We have a clothes hamper for a reason, Carlie."

"I realize this, Bella. Why the hell are you up so early anyway?" Carlie asked, not remembering at that particular moment that she'd said she'd go with Bella to La Push later. She grabbed a hair brush and worked on getting her long wavy mess of dyed dark blonde and caramel brown highlighted hair into a messy ponytail or something even remotely close to one and Bella looked at her a moment then said quietly, "Dad got called in on a case or something.. And your snoring made it kinda hard to sleep in. Who's Elvis?"

Carlie rolled her eyes as she shoved her feet into a pair of pull on black boots and then said with a shrug, "Why?"

"You were talking to Elvis in your sleep last night?"

_'Elvis, Bella, is the wolf that I snuck off to find. The one from our yard when I got here? Yeah, that sounds perfectly sane. Not crazy at all.' _she thought to herself as she shrugged and played it off by remarking "I don't know, man, it was a dream, damn." in a hostile tone.

Bella gave her a dirty look and muttered "No need to be a bitch about it."

"Sorry.. I just.. Sleepy, okay? You know I hate getting up early. Why'd you wake me up?" Carlie asked, looking at her as she waited on an answer.

Bella shrugged and then said "Because you said last night, Carlie, you wanted to go hang out in La Push with me today. I didn't want to leave you here because Charlie specifically said that you're not allowed to be left unsupervised because of the incidents at Renee and Phil's."

"Which incidents? I mean I've done so many things.." Carlie joked sarcastically as she looked at her sister who stared at her intently as if she wanted to say something or ask something even. The moment passed and Bella said stiffly, "Either way, Jacob's waiting on us. And what you see today you cannot tell Charlie about. I'm pretty sure he'd lose it."

"Our dad? Lose it? Nah.. Not with you, Bella. I'm the only one capable of making him crazy. I'm the bad one, remember?" Carlie joked only partially as she grabbed the bottled water from her nightstand, her cell phone and walked towards the door, excited a little bit. She didn't know why she was excited, of course, she just knew she was excited. "So.. Let's go already."

Bella grabbed the keys to the truck and the two girls set off to La Push for the day. On the drive there, Carlie mostly watched the scenery go by on the road, hummed to herself. She hated that Bella had to have absolute silence to drive, it annoyed the living hell out of her. The music and noise was a distraction, and given the tension between the two sisters, it would be a welcome one.. But nooooo.. Bella wanted silence.

Bella sighed and admitted quietly at last, "Jacob kind of doesn't know we're showing up."

Carlie gave her sister a raised brow and asked "Why?"

"Because, okay, he's been avoiding me lately. And I'm gonna confront him about it. I have nobody else right now and I need him to be my friend."

_'I need, I have nobody.. Again with the all about Bella show.. Tell me, sis, if you even knew how selfish you sounded right now, would you give a damn? What about what other people need? And maybe he got sick of trying to compete with Edward fucking Cullen.. I mean the guy was rammed up your ass, practically.. And Jacob has always kinda had a thing for you..' _Carlie thought to herself as she laughed a little. The laughter earned her a dirty look from Bella who asked "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, Bells, not a damn thing. Just drive, okay?"

Bella watched her sister quietly out of the corner of her eye as she tried to figure out just how and why things were so strained and awful between them, why Carlie seemed to have this hostility towards her lately. Renee said once that all teenagers went through a rebellious and mean phase, but this went above and beyond in Bella's opinion.

Something was really wrong with her normally sweet and laid back baby sister. Then again, Carlie hadn't been sweet and laid back Carlie in at least two or three years now.. And she'd been distancing herself from everyone who cared about her, doing stupid and wild, reckless things..

_'I just wish I could figure out what the hell's going on in her head. We used to be closer than this. Now we can't even sit in the same car for more than ten minutes without a big fight or hostile words. I hate it, actually.'_ Bella thought to herself as she pulled the truck into the main road leading into the small reservation.

Carlie's eyes darted around from place to place. For some reason her heart sped up a little, her stomach felt like she had a hive of bees in it and she was excited, hyper and nervous all at the same time. She puzzled over this as she raked her hand slowly through her hair, worked on keeping a calm and non caring look on her face. She didn't want Bella thinking she was as excited as she was right now.

The truck came to a stop in Jacob's driveway and Bella spotted Paul, Embry and Sam nearby. She grumbled and got out, angry, remembering what Jacob had told her the last actual time she'd seen him. They had to have something to do with Jacob's not coming around.

Embry watched the truck like a hawk. The scent hung heavily in the air and he knew Carlie was with Bella, he'd seen her. Even if he hadn't seen her in the passenger seat just now, he'd have known, the imprint process was a bond almost too strong to comprehend.

And truth be told, he wasn't sure if he'd ever get his head around it happening to him. Paul nudged him and nodded towards the truck as Carlie got out, eyes darting around warily.

Carlie swore as she tried to catch up to her melodramatic idiot of a sister before Bella did something supremely stupid, because she'd caught the gist of what Bella was upset about and now she was figuring out what Bella was going over to the three tall Quileute males to do.

"I swear to fucking Christ, she is the biggest damn drama queen I have ever known. Blaming them for Jacob being done with playing second to some fucking loser douchebag asswipe who left her in the woods to die and abandoning her.." Carlie mumbled only clearly enough for the males to pick up on with their sharpened senses of hearing.

Paul smirked a little as Bella approached and nudging Embry whispered "And she's gonna throw a fit in three.. Two.. One.." as Bella started telling them all off.

"You should leave."

"No, I'm staying. Jacob's afraid of you, all of you. You're all the reason he's not seeing me."

"Bella, get back in the fucking truck, seriously. If your little boyfriend doesn't wanna play house, leave the guy alone, fuck." Carlie said from the background as Bella turned and gave her sister a warning look as she said stiffly, "You don't know what's going on here. You should probably just be quiet."

Carlie waved her hands and then muttered "Okay, but when you step into a man's shoes, sis.. I'm damn sure not fighting any of these Hulk sized bastards to save your whiny overdramatic ass." as she slunk back towards the truck.

"Who's she?"

"Don't change the subject. Just tell me what you all did to make Jacob so afraid?" Bella stated firmly, arms crossed, waiting on an answer she expected soon.

"Us? We didn't do anything, Bella.. Your little leech did it." Paul snapped as Sam gave him a warning glare.

Paul gave him an angry glare in return as Embry watched Carlie walking around the truck. Jared nudged Embry and whispered "Might not wanna stare so much."

Embry growled at him and Sam gave them a look.

Then it happened. Bella swung, her fist connected with Paul's face, and Paul transformed. Carlie froze in place, jaw dropped, hand in her hair.

She'd started walking towards the whole crazy scene, but Embry caught her and shook his head. "You might wanna stay back."

"The fuck? My sister's about to get fucking eaten by that thing! I may not like her, she might make me want to punch her.."

"She's fine. Trust me." Embry said as he pleaded with his eyes for Carlie not to go over there. She bit her lower lip and eyed him suspiciously, while at the same time noticing how his eyes had this sort of golden gleam to them.

Something about his eyes reminded her of the wolf from the night before, Elvis as she called him.. She remembered bits and pieces of a story that she'd heard Jacob's dad Billy tell a time or two when they were all kids and went camping during her and Bella's summer visits.

_But they were just fucking stories_, she reminded herself impatiently. _This is not the same thing.. So what his eyes happen to be brown? That's a coincidence and quite a common one at that.'_

Before anything else could be said, Jacob ran out of his house and lunged.. In mid air, he turned into this large wolf and Carlie gaped at it and muttered "What in the hell is going on here?" for a moment before promptly fainting. Embry caught her and thought to himself _'Just great.. Now this was not what I was thinking would happen.. And how in the hell am I going to explain this, huh?' _while carrying her towards Emily and Sam's house to lie her down, get her away from all of the impending chaos.

Leave it to Bella to show up and do something like this.

If Carlie freaked out and fainted just seeing what happened just now, he was dreading the conversation they'd have to have about her being his imprint.

Emily stifled a laugh as Embry emerged through the front door of the cabin carrying about a 5'2 girl who wore biker boots, a pair of cutoffs and a plaid shirt that was probably about two sizes too large. "So that's her?" she asked, Embry smiling and nodding.

"She saw Jacob and Paul transform just now, fainted on the spot."

"Poor girl. Taking it she was more than shocked." Emily said as Leah looked at the latest imprintee of the pack. She grumbled to herself and walked out on the porch. Everyone was imprinting but her.. She felt alone. And the fact that Embry's imprint was the leech loving bimbo known as Bella's baby sister, well..

Somehow Leah wasn't too sure this was going to have a happy ending for Embry. Not if the pattern held true and little sister had the same vampire fetish that big sister had.

She'd already almost gotten attacked by a vampire one time, just the night before, being where she had no business being, alone, and at night to boot.

Leah just wasn't sure how this was going to work out.

It went without saying that she'd only seen Carlie a handful of times when they were kids. And she just wasn't sure about her.

Embry nodded his head at the cabin's door and asked Emily, "What's with her?"

"She's starting to f eel left out and lonely. You guys are all imprinting and she hasn't yet. It hurts. Especially when you take into account what happened between the her, Sam and me." Emily said with a sigh and a small shrug of her shoulders.

Carlie sat up and looked around. Her scream filled the air and Embry ran into the room.

"What the fuck? Where the hell am I? What did you do to me?"

"Whoa, calm down."

"Where's my sister?"

"She's fine. Jacob's with her. You saw something just now and you fainted. I caught you and bought you back here. I'm Embry."

"I'm getting the hell out of here. Before that thing eats my sister. Because I am not having my father blame me for his precious Bella's death. Not gonna happen." Carlie said as she headed towards the door. Embry stepped in front of her and said quietly, "You need to sit down. I'll explain everything and then it'll make sense. Bella is fine."

"The fucking hell she is, man? Or did you just miss the part where both Jacob and that other Hulk guy like changed into giant wolves?" Carlie asked, still freaking out. Normally, she didn't freak out easily.. But normally, she didn't see a guy she'd known as a kid turn into a giant wolf either.

Or that other guy.

She'd seen 3 wolves in almost twelve hours. She was starting to really question if this were reality, or it was some crazy drunken dream or something? Was she gonna wake up back in Florida with a bitching hangover and her mom nagging at her again?

Or was this real?

And if it was real, then just what the hell was going on in this town?

Embry sat down next to her, close but not too close. Not nearly as close as he wanted to be, but for now, given her shocked and upset state, it would have to suffice. Sam and the others shuffled in and Paul asked snippily, "She left her sister?"

"Apparently so, wait... She fucking left me here? With you guys?" Carlie said, going from shocked and stunned to angry within a matter of literal seconds. Sam chuckled and then said calmly, "She's talking to Jacob, they are at his father's house. I suppose you deserve an explanation."

"Not interested, really.. I'm just gonna... I'm gonna go now.." Carlie said, uncomfortable, and that was saying it mildly.

If she stayed here any longer, would they try and make a meal out of her? And that guy, Embry.. The way he watched her, the look in those damn seductive eyes of his.. She bit her lower lip and looked around the room, trying to edge towards the door.

When she saw that none of them were going to stop her, she made a break for it, running. She slid into the truck's driver seat and started fumbling around, looking for the keys.

Her sister said quietly, "What you saw, Carlie.. We need to talk.. And you can't tell Charlie any of it."

"Umm no? Look, we're not staying here. I love wolves, Bella.. But I have seen 3 of them in the past almost twelve hours and two of them were fucking human to start with. Look, I just.. This defies reason. This is not fucking reality."

"Carlie, calm down."

"Calm down? You want me to calm down? Why the hell are you not panicking right now? I mean you just saw your best friend or boyfriend or sex slave or whatever.. Either way, Bella, did you not see the guy turn into a giant wolf?" Carlie asked, giving her sister a dirty look.

"Let's go back into Sam's.."

"Let's get the fucking hell out of here."

"You need to hear this, from them. And then we need to talk too." Bella said quietly, keeping a straight face.

Carlie, however, wasn't having it. Her temper was surging and as usual, she was being stubborn.

"Nope, not gonna happen. We're leaving, now. If you're not gonna be smart, I will."

She got out of the truck and started to walk back down the road, towards the highway, her thumb out. Embry saw her from the porch and grumbled to himself then took off running. Did she not realize how dangerous hitchhiking was?

What the hell was she thinking?

He caught up to her and said quietly, "Just come back in.. Please?" as he held her gaze. She looked up at him. Everything in her was screaming at her to run like hell but she nodded and said stiffly, "Fine. But there better be a good fucking explanation.. Or I'm walking back to my fathers."

"There is, okay? You just need to let everyone explain it."

Bella watched Embry leading her little sister back towards Sam's house and muttered quietly "I'll have to remember to ask him how he did that." as she got out and walked back to Jacob's house, knocking.

"I said go away, Bella. I have nothing to say to you. And I need to go over to Sam's. Now."

"No, Jacob, you owe me an explanation."

"You want an explanation.. How about I am sick of the way you obsess over Edward? How about how wrong it is that you'd rather be one of them then have a normal life, huh?"

Bella gaped at her friend and then turned to walk away. She'd never thought Jacob was going to say that to her, ever. She'd never have thought he was a mean person.

She looked at Sam's house, an angry glare on her face.

Now she had noone. Sam Uley had taken the only person she thought she had left since losing Edward.

Inside the Uley house, Carlie sat in the living room looking at everyone around her warily. Sam explained what happened, then explained why they were shifting now and she smirked as she said bitterly, "I fucking knew it. I knew that somehow, Edward fucking Cullen was at the bottom of all of this. And she still wants this bastard why?"

The pack exchanged looks and Carlie said calmly, "So he's a... A Vampire.. Right? And he was dating my sister? Gross." as she shivered. She'd always thought Bella had weird taste in guys but a dead guy? That was just disgusting to her, really.

"Wait.. You don't like the Cullens?" Leah asked, brow raised.

"There are more of those freaky, creepy fuckers?" Carlie asked with wide eyes. She wasn't scared of much but understandably, it had been one hell of an experience for her, these past twelve or so hours had. Everything she thought she knew had been pretty much taken and flipped over.

"Yes, there are." Embry said quietly as Carlie looked at him, bit her lower lip. They held this intense gaze between them for about five minutes and Sam spoke up and then said calmly, "But the Cullens aren't the actual threat. They're bad, but they're not like the red eyed ones."

"They're all fucked up if you ask me." Carlie muttered mostly to herself, Paul smirking and laughing a little as he joked "I kinda actually like this one."

Embry gave a low warning growl and a glare as he shifted a little closer. Carlie stared at him a moment, shook her head and then said numbly, "This is a lot to get my head around.. I mean I thought all that stuff in movies and horror stories was fake.. Awesome but fake." while biting her lower lip. Embry thought to himself _'And if you think that this is a lot to get your head around, Carlie.. You don't have any idea what's left to tell.. How the hell am I going to explain that to you?' _nervously as he watched her and the pack kind of watched him.

Bella's throat clearing at the door had Carlie rolling her eyes and then saying aloud "Just go ahead, Bella."

"But you won't have a way to leave."

"Go, damn it. I need to think."

"Fine, alright. I'll be back later."

"Oh joy." Carlie mumbled as Sam asked her pointedly, "So you two don't get along?"

"That's putting it mildly, sir.. And now that I know what that creep Edward is I just.. I'm not too sure I want to be around her alone. It's sick, she wants that.. that thing. He's not even living anymore, it's digusting.. and my parents say I'm the messed up one." Carlie said as Sam watched her carefully, looked at Embry who looked worried. Embry still had to tell her his own little secret. And given how she was taking this, Sam could understand Embry being worried about how she'd take that one.

"Are you good now?" Jared asked as Carlie nodded and said quietly, "I'm good.. I mean this is all weird, but I'll manage. So.. You guys.. Are all of you?"

They shared a look and Embry sighed as he spoke up and said "Yeah. Jacob's the newest member of the pack, actually."

Her eyes shifted to him and she couldn't stop staring, trying to imagine how it had to feel, having to do all this to protect their people, their land, their lives.. He had to be brave to not just end it all or run.. That made her want to get to know him better.

It didn't help that the guy looked like walking sex on two legs or something, either.

She mentally kicked herself. She barely knew this guy.

Jacob spoke up and said "And you're okay with this.. Right?"

"As long as I'm not eaten or attacked, yeah. I mean it's gotta be awkward though, for you guys? All this responsibility?"

Sam shrugged and then said "It's what we have to do to survive."

"I won't tell anyone. But if those fucking creepy Cullens come anywhere near me, I'm burning them all. I cannot believe my so called genius of an older sister was so stupid.. What the hell was she thinking, even?"

"There's no telling." Jacob answered, Carlie laughing a little. She raised a brow as she saw Embry stiffen, glare at Jacob. She made a mental note of the tension between the two guys but didn't say anything about it. It wasn't her business, she barely knew most of the people in the room currently.

She only actually knew Jacob.

But she definitely wanted to get to know Embry.

Her hair brushed his arm and he jumped a little. It felt like someone took a live wire and touched it to his skin when she touched him by accident, he wondered if he'd ever actually get used to it. She gave a shrug and muttered an apology and he said quietly, "Not a big deal."

She bit her lower lip and then stood, stretched.. "So.. What's there to actually do here?"

The pack shared a look and Sam suggested, "Well.. There is this thing we call cliff diving.."

"So let's go do it." Carlie answered boldly, her eyes meeting (and getting lost in, yet again) Embry's.

They set off for the cliffs, the scene of the morning fading into the background. As the day progressed, Carlie had the passing thought that if she were going to 'pick a side', she'd pick the pack hands down.. Screw her sister's obsession with the undead.

These guys had to take a lot of risks to keep people safe. And Carlie admired that about them. Plus, she got along with all of the guys and Emily.. She wasn't sure Leah liked her, but she hoped that maybe they'd become friends eventually too.

She'd rather be friends with the pack than the creepy Cullen family.

And she had this feeling that somewhere along the line this was going to cause an even bigger rift with her sister. But frankly, she wasn't too sure she cared.

She was happy, she felt more at home in La Push. She could be herself here. Maybe this was going to become her favorite place to go while living with her father.

Maybe she'd finally make friends who actually accepted her for the screw up she was.


	3. Chapter 3

_AUTHORS NOTE:  
_

Thanks, lightbabe, for the review. Thanks to my 2 faves and 3 followers. I love you all so dearly. If you get confused, because this timeline in this story is all over the place, it's basically a mashup of the last 3 books in the Twilight series with big changes made here and there. I hope you'll all enjoy this.

* * *

The loud rock music blared from the small shed that served as a garage in Charlie Swan's yard and Charlie stood in the doorway of said shed, watching his youngest tinkering around beneath the hood of her sister's truck, brow raised. Carlie had come out here almost the second that Jacob dropped her off, she'd seemed upset or freaked out. He might not know this new version of his youngest, but he was still her daddy and he knew these things. He sipped a beer and reached out, turning the deafening noise of the radio down so he could talk to her.

"You okay? There's food in the house, it's burgers again tonight." her father asked her as she thought to herself _'Oh sure, Charlie, I'm fine.. Just one step closer to a hug me jacket and the rubber room, but hey.. I'm not gonna get into all that. But yes, father, I am that it actually matters.' _while biting her lower lip and leaning in, working on checking the oil, anything really, to keep her mind off of the fact that her childhood friend and his friends all turned into giant wolves by the light of the moon or however it was that that worked out for them.

The less she knew, she realized now, the better off she clearly was. Biting her lower lip she swore when the cap to the compartment that housed the oil wouldn't just twist off and as a result, she banged her head on the raised hood. Her father walked over and leaned down, twisting on the cap as he asked "Where did you learn how to do this?"

"Shop class, Charlie, I took shop class. I didn't want to have to depend on anybody to get me off the side of the road if my vehicle broke down when I started driving myself everywhere. Girls can work on stuff too." Carlie said as her father looked at her a moment then chuckled and nodded, fluffing her hair. "Smart idea, Carlie. I just remember when you were about five and you were too afraid to hurt the worm to bait your own hook when you and your sister visited and Billy and I took you guys fishing."

"Obviously, Charlie, a lot has changed. Not only do I bait my own hook now, but I actually know my way around a car, I actually know what goes where underneath the hood." Carlie said as Charlie looked at her a moment, trying to figure out when his youngest went from dolls, the color pale pink and fairy tales to heavy metal music, sneaking out and fighting and the color red. Had he really missed that much of his daughters lives?

The thought saddened him a bit.

"So why are you out here?" Charlie asked as she took a few deep breaths and said "I just don't want to be around her right now if it's all the same to you." which made Charlie shake his head, disappointed. Obviously the two had fought while they were spending time with Jacob in La Push. That must have been why Jacob and a friend of his, Embry, bought Carlie home about two hours ago.

"Why not?"

"Trust me, dad, you don't want me to answer that. If I'm around her right now, I just might be getting arrested tonight. For the attempted murder of my big sister. I've been mad at her before, but never this mad." Carlie said as she looked at her father, gave him that 'drop it now before you find out more than you want to hear' look.

But Charlie was determined to have peace in the house, and to get his two daughters back to getting along like they used to when they were much younger, so he persisted, of course. And Carlie looked up at him and said quietly, "We just fought, okay? And I realized just how selfish she is and just how much she doesn't give a damn about anyone but herself.. Oh and her precious Edward fucking Cullen, of course. Because if she gave a damn about either of us? She'd leave the jerk alone." as she took a long sip of a Monster energy drink that sat almost untouched on the work bench nearby.

Charlie puzzled over the statement his youngest child made about Edward. As far as he'd known, she didn't really know the guy, she had only met him once and that was when Bella ran off to Phoenix and came back with a broken arm and all banged up.

So how'd she know, really, if she liked the guy or not? But he felt better to know that he wasn't alone in his dislike of Edward. He tolerated the guy mostly for Bella's sake.

"I didn't realize you'd actually met him."

"I didn't have to, okay? I know his kind. I might be the troublemaker, sir, but I know a bum when I see a bum. And that guy? He's definitely something." Carlie said as she bit her lower lip. She added mentally, _'Your daughter, Charlie, is dating an undead murderer. And she wants to become what he is, she's actually planning to do it, according to the earful I got from Jacob on my way home tonight. If you had a clue, sir, you'd be unstoppable.. But like everybody else, of course, you're fooled by Bella's seemingly perfect exterior. You see what you want.'_ but kept the thoughts strictly mental. Coughing she stopped working on what she'd been doing mostly to distract myself and then asked "Is it cool if I go to La Push and hang out tomorrow?"

Charlie mulled it over for a little while.. Maybe being around Jacob and his friends would do her some good. He didn't want to discourage her from potentially making a life saving change in behavior by telling her no, but in the same, he worried that letting her come and go might backfire as it had with Bella and her current Edward situation.

Even though the kid had left Forks, the thought that he might come back was firmly rooted in his daughter's brain and Charlie secretly dreaded it. Something was off about that Cullen kid, he just couldn't quite put his finger on it.. But Jacob and his friends were normal, safer. So maybe Carlie having them around would make Edward come around less if he did come back.. He'd noticed that Jacob and Edward seemed to strongly dislike each other.

Finally he nodded and said quietly, "Just not too late, huh? Is Bella going with you?" while looking at her. She shook her head and said quietly, "I want her nowhere near me, actually. I'm totally done with her crap. I'd tell you more, sir, if I could.. But I kinda can't, okay?"

The alarms were going off in his mind but she added quietly, "This time, Charlie, you're just going to have to trust me. As soon as I can, I promise. I'll tell you what's going on with everything. But to be honest? I still haven't figured this whole fuckery out myself."

"Watch your mouth. You're 16 not 65." Charlie warned as he stood next to her, looking at the workings under the raised hood of her older sister's truck. "So.. You do this a lot? Work on things, I mean.." he asked as he looked at her.. Maybe if he worked this right he could at least salvage what little bond he had with his youngest.

Maybe it wasn't too late.

Bella stood in her bedroom window, wistfully watching Charlie and Carlie out in the garage. It was getting dark out but neither of them seemed to notice. She sighed and shut the curtains as she sat back down and looked at her phone. Biting her lower lip, she slid it into her desk drawer. Another day and Edward hadn't bothered to call her.

Maybe he really was done with her.

And now, apparently, Carlie was going to take Jacob and the guys in La Push away from her too. All Bella knew was that Carlie seemed a little more her old self around them, she'd noticed it earlier before everything happened today. While she wanted her sister back the way she used to be, she didn't want to risk losing Jacob.

What if Jacob started to shift his attention to Carlie?

Even though she knew Carlie was Embry's imprint, that didn't mean Jacob wouldn't decide that he liked her better. Something in her mind nagged at her that she had nothing to worry about on that front, but she couldn't help but feel nervous and tense.

Her sister knew too much. What if her sister told Charlie everything?

He'd never allow Edward anywhere near her if Edward did someday come back. And Bella needed him. She couldn't risk that happening either. She sighed and flopped on the bed and in the shed down below the window to her room, father and youngest child continued to bond.

Never had Bella felt more on the outside than she did this very second. Everything hurt again and she didn't like it.


	4. Chapter 4

_AUTHORS NOTE:  
_

Thanks, lightbabe, for the review. Thanks to my 2 faves and 3 followers. I love you all so dearly. If you get confused, because this timeline in this story is all over the place, it's basically a mashup of the last 3 books in the Twilight series with big changes made here and there. I hope you'll all enjoy this.

* * *

"So.. How'd it go?" Bella asked her younger sister who slunk in and kicked off the heavy soled biker boots she'd been wearing in a corner of the room, proceeded to change for bed. She ignored her, Bella could tell she was ignoring her and she knew that Jacob and the guys must have told her everything.. Because Bella had omitted large chunks of her side of the story.

"Not your business, Bella. Shouldn't you be pining away over that zombie motherfucker?" Carlie asked as Bella blinked at the language. Her sister had the tendency to swear like a sailor on leave, when she was angry, she didn't pull any punches. And obviously, right now, Carlie was furious. Bella sighed and then said "You wouldn't understand the bond, okay? And things are not as simple as you think they are. There's a lot you don't understand. So for you to even make judgements about Edward when you've met him what, one time and for only five seconds? Kind of hypocritical, isn't it? I mean he didn't judge you and we all know what a screw up you are."

Carlie smirked and her posture stiffened. She sat down her drink and turned to face her sister, an angry smirk on her face as she crossed the room and grabbed Bella by the shoulders, shaking her. "Wake up you stupid crazy idiot.. You are not loved by him.. What you are, big sister, is food. There is a huge difference. And if I didn't actually give a shit about you, what you're doing with this guy, how you're so damn hung up on him wouldn't bug me that much. I've seen him do bad things, okay? So do not stand there and have the fucking nerve to tell me I don't know him. Because I know enough to know that if you were a sane and mentally unfucked up, secure person, you wouldn't even be this hung up on him. But you're not,clearly." as she stepped away, letting the hold she had on her sister's shoulders go.

Bella slapped her and she glared, held her hand to her cheek. Then she swung her fist at Bella and the two started to fight. Charlie heard the noises from downstairs over a game he'd been watching and ran in, getting the two girls apart. "That's it. You two need seperate rooms."

"I'll take the fucking attic. The further away I am from that crazy bitch the better off I'll be. At least I will be safer up there." Carlie grumbled as she smoothed her hands down her out of place clothing and glared angrily while trying to catch her breath. Bella looked at her sister and said quietly, "Fine. I didn't want you in here anyway. You're nothing but a bitch who acts out to get attention."

"Isn't that the pot calling the kettle black at this point, sis?" Carlie asked as Charlie put himself between them and asked "What the hell is going on with you two? You two used to be best friends."

"Ask her, not me. She's the one who's so bent out of shape over the fucking creep. By the way, Bella, say what you want but that guy? Is the next Ted Bundy. And if I didn't love you, I wouldn't have the guts to tell you that to your face." she said before shoving out of the room, pillow and blankets in hand. "I'm sleeping on the couch." she called out as Charlie gave his oldest daughter a look.

Edward wasn't even here and the little jerk was still making his presence known, disrupting the tranquility that used to be the life of his family. "Your little sister doesn't like the guy. He scares her. Is there something you're not telling me?" Charlie asked his oldest firmly as he looked at her in concern. Bella paled a little but said quietly, "No, sir. Whatever she thinks she knows about him she came up with on her own. He's never done anything to me, or to her for that matter. So I don't see why she's making a scene. You know how she is when she's mad. Anything to start a fight."

Normally, knowing his youngest child's temper, he'd agree and let the girls work it out on their own. But this time, something was bugging him about several statements Carlie made to him and just now, towards Bella, during their fight.

Carlie sat on the couch, scowling as she flipped through the television trying to find something on to watch. She still hadn't cooled off and she probably wasn't going to tonight. But the fact that her older sister could be so stupid, so blind, really, it pissed her off beyond explanation. "Dad's right.. We used to be closer.. But she's got a death wish now.. And I just want them to stop looking at me like they all expect me to fuck everything I touch up. She's the one with the problem this time, not me. I wish they'd see it, finally. She needs help."

Her father walked in and sat down. For a few moments, all was silent, only the sounds of a boxing pay per view filled the room. Then he took the remote and muted the television and said "What makes you not like the guy?"

She bit her lower lip and shrugged then said "He looks at her like she's food, dad. Beyond that, he's just.. He's weird, okay?" with a scowl set on her lips. Charlie nodded and said mostly to himself "At least I'm not the only one who noticed." as he asked "What are you watching?"

"Boxing match." Carlie answered as she said "Sorry about the fight. She just really pissed me off." and went back to watching the tv set. Charlie watched his youngest daughter carefully then said "You two used to be closer. I remember when you were inseperable almost. What happened?"

_'Hmm.. You can take your pick here, dad, but it was either when you guys started worshipping her and expecting the worst from me, granted, that was my own damn fault, or when she became obsessed with becoming a fucking vampire? Either one will work, sir.' _she thought to herself as she shrugged and said quietly, "Guess we're not kids anymore."

"I guess not." Charlie remarked as he asked mostly to change the subject, "So... What are you guys going to do tomorrow?" as Carlie shrugged. Charlie asked next "That Embry guy.. Noticed you two seemed to be friendly.."

"It's nothing, Charlie, he's a cool guy, that's it. I'm not really much of a dater." Carlie admitted as he looked at her a moment and asked "Why?"

She shrugged and muttered something he couldn't quite understand and he decided to drop the subject for the moment. Apparently, his youngest had gotten his penchant for being a private person. If she wanted to talk to him about something, maybe if he worked his way back into her life, she'd finally feel comfortable enough to do it.

"It's nice having you both living here." Charlie said as she nodded and admitted "It's nice not being alone in that stupid beach house. I got kinda bored and lonely when Renee and Phil were out on the road. Got boring." as he nodded in agreement. Carlie had always needed people around, unlike himself and her older sister. But she didn't try and show it as much either.

It was almost like his daughter was afraid that if she showed how much she wanted someone around, she was afraid for whatever reason, they'd push her away or something. And he found himself wondering when that started.


	5. Chapter 5

_AUTHORS NOTE:  
_

Thanks, lightbabe, for the review. Thanks to my 2 faves and 3 followers. I love you all so dearly. If you get confused, because this timeline in this story is all over the place, it's basically a mashup of the last 3 books in the Twilight series with big changes made here and there. I hope you'll all enjoy this.

* * *

The front door was being banged on and grumpily, Carlie stood and stretched, glared at the door and then caught sight of the time on the dvd player sitting on the shelf below the television in her father's entertainment center and gaped at the door. "Who the fuckin hell does that? It's 7 am. Do people wake up in unison in Washington or something, shit?" she grumbled as she yelled out seconds later, "Calm your tits. I'm coming to open the door." and stumbled down the hallway and to the front door of the house, flinging it open.

She was surrounded by tall Quileute males, two of them with their t shirts off and around their necks. She raked her hand through her hair and blinked things into focus as best as she could, considering she wasn't wearing her glasses that she needed to see better, and that she was still half asleep. "What in the holy hell, guys?" Carlie asked, yawning and stretching as Embry shuffled his feet, staring at her. Sam was allowing him to see her, only if he kept his shit together, kept himself in control.

And if the guys were with him, of course.

Paul chuckled and then said with a shrug "You were gonna come over." as Embry nodded and said quietly, "So we figured we'd come over and get you. Unless you changed your mind."

She shook her head and then said in a whiny voice, "But 7 am?"

"What? You were still sleeping?" Paul asked as she gave him a frosty glare and said "Maybe.. You guys weren't?" as she remembered what they'd probably been up doing. She sighed and stepped aside then said "la bienvenida a mi casa" as she grabbed the remote, switching on the tv. Jacob eyed the couch and then her and asked "You're riding the couch?"

"Bella snores." Carlie said sarcastically as her eyes met Embry's and a blush crept into her cheeks. "So.. What's to eat around here?" Paul asked, the other guys present all giving him a look. He was constantly eating, nobody actually knew where he put all the food he consumed.

"What? I'm growing, shit."

"So am I but you eat like nonstop, dude.. You sure you don't have a tapeworm?" Carlie asked, smirking as Paul gave her a mocking glare and said "Ha ha, funny."

Embry glared at Paul and then chuckled and said "It actually was kinda funny." while shifting his gaze to his imprint, who bit her lower lip and promptly looked away. "You guys hungry too?"

They shared a look at each other, then Jacob admitted "Actually, yeah, I could kinda eat." as Embry glared at him. "You, Embry?" Carlie asked, fixing her eyes on him, biting her lower lip, distracting him, so much so that he almost forgot she'd asked him specifically if he were hungry too and didn't answer until Jared nudged him and Quil snickered and asked Embry jokingly, "Are you hungry, Embry?"

"I, uhh.. Actually, yeah. But you're gonna eat too, right?" he asked Carlie quickly, looking at her in concern. She nodded and then said "Duh, doofus. Or I wouldn't have asked if you guys wanted anything." before winking cheekily at him and skipping into the small kitchen of the Swan home.

The pack made their way in and Charlie, hearing all the noise downstairs, got up and got out of bed, walked into the kitchen to the smell of cooking scrambled eggs, bacon and cheese toast. "You cooked, shorty?" Charlie asked, reverting to Carlie's childhood nickname, making her give him a playful dirty look and then sit a plate full of food down in front of him as she nodded and said "I had to learn how, Charlie, duh.. Renee and Phil were on the road a lot." as she went to grab a stack of plates from the cabinet and felt a jolt of electricity when almost at the speed of light, Embry was behind her, towering over her, grabbing the stack of plates for her.

"You were gonna drop them." he muttered as she eyed him warily and nodded as she said quietly, "Uh huh.." and held his gaze a few moments, biting her lower lip. She wasn't quite sure what to make of him yet, the way he looked at her as if she were the only girl in the world or something, or the way he just sorta knew when she was freaking out (and to some degree, how to calm her down) like she had yesterday when she'd gotten the news that humans weren't the only race in the universe. That apparently shit like vampires and zombies or whatever have you existed.

And they lived here in Forks.. And the guys in this room currently, well.. It was their job to protect people from things like that.

Charlie watched his youngest daughter and Jacob's friend Embry interacting with a curious look on his face. After the guy troubles Bella managed to get herself into, he wasn't taking any chances where Carlie was concerned. But then their little talk from the night before came back and he realized that Carlie had another problem entirely so most likely, he had nothing to worry about just yet. It'd take Carlie a really long time to actually open up to Jacob's friend Embry, who seemed so interested in her.

It still worried him.

He'd just have to get to know Jacob's friends better, he guessed. If any red flags were raised, he'd act sooner this time than he had with Bella. Because he just didn't think he'd make it through two broken hearted teenage girl meltdowns in a lifetime.

Carlie scooped food onto her plate and then slid the bowl and platter she'd put the eggs and bacon on into the middle of the table so everyone could grab food as they wanted it. She'd just scarfed down her 6 slices of bacon and was reaching for another when Embry reached in too. She looked at him and nodded then said "Take it, dude."

"You take it if you're still hungry."

"Seriously.. You can have it. I'll get some more eggs. I'm not that hungry, just kind of a pig when bacon's available." Carlie said as she shoveled eggs onto her plate instead then let Embry have the last slice of bacon. The other guys in the pack shared a look and Jacob tried not to burst into laughter, it really was sweet or whatever watching the two of them adjusting to each other. Especially given that Carlie was definitely Embry's complete opposite and he was normally quiet and shy, kept to himself a lot.

"It's not half bad." Paul remarked offhandedly as he stood with his plate in hand, walking to the sink. "You're gonna need the energy anyway."

Carlie laughed and then said "Oh really.. And why is that, huh?"

"Because we thought we'd go play lasertag?" Jacob said as he looked at Carlie who smirked and shrugged then asked "What? Can't play paintball or something?" with a smirk. Charlie spoke up and said "Laser tag's safe.. Right?"

"Seriously, Charlie, I've seen 4 year olds playing." Carlie said as she looked at her father and smiled, laughed a little bit. Charlie looked at her and then said with a nod, "It's alright if you go.. Just do not get into something you shouldn't be in. Boys, watch out for her. She's got this ability to find trouble." as he looked at his daughter and smiled a little. He didn't see the slightly hurt look in her eyes when he said what he had, but Embry had. And he sort of realized that maybe Carlie acted the way she did because she figured that even if she tried to be good, if she tried not acting out, it wouldn't matter because her parents would still think she was a screw up.

And he could tell that wasn't true.

Maybe he could help her through all that. She was his everything now, it was his job to protect her as well as his people. He was supposed to be whatever she needed.. So maybe he could start off as her best friend and work from there. It calmed him to know he didn't actually have to rush things, that he had all the time in the world if of course the imprinting process actually held in both their cases and not just his.

"Whatever." she muttered as she picked around at the remainder of eggs on her plate, thought about how she wished just once her parents could just let her be herself without a dozen different rules and lectures before she went out to do something, without seeming as if they expected failure and chaos from her. That's why she didn't try any harder than she did, what good would it honestly do?

"You guys ready?" she asked in a mocked bright voice as everyone finished eating. The group hurried out the door and got into Jared's truck, which they'd all come to pick her up and take her back to La Push in and Carlie found herself smooshed next to Embry. His cologne smelled good enough to eat. She couldn't stop looking up at him when he wasn't looking, either.

And she hated not being able to control herself. What was it about the guy, really? Because she barely knew him and this, the way he made her feel and stuff.. It wasn't like her, not at all.


	6. Chapter 6

_AUTHORS NOTE:  
_

Thanks, lightbabe noface and XOXOSorry-I-Dont-Do-DrugsXOXO for the review. Thanks to my 8 faves and 6 followers. I love you all so dearly. If you get confused, because this timeline in this story is all over the place, it's basically a mashup of the last 3 books in the Twilight series with big changes made here and there. I hope you'll all enjoy this.

* * *

At least six pair of eyes turned to her when she burped while they sat around a roaring bonfire. Her hand went to her mouth and she looked at them and shrugged it off. Paul chuckled and Embry mused aloud (and affectionately, though only his fellow pack members caught on to that aspect of what he said) "How does a noise that loud come out of someone that small?"

"Better out than in, okay? I mean seriously, have you guys not heard of spontaneous human combustion? I have theories on this stuff, man." Carlie said as Jacob laughed a little then asked "So.. You and Bella still fight like cats and dogs, I take it?" as she glared and said "She only got the upper hand and got me in the eye, buddy, because I wasn't paying attention. Threw the damn remote.. She claims it was an accident... Not that I care either way because I put legos in her shoes."

Quil winced as Seth shook his head, trying not to laugh. They'd gotten to know Carlie a lot better in the 2 weeks she'd been living with her father and Bella, and they realized that she was essentially one of those people who didn't go looking for trouble, but they didn't run from it exactly, either. Which could explain why she'd only been attending Forks High a week and already had one Saturday detention under her belt.

Carlie dug her toes into the sand and stole a few glances at Embry, who was fast becoming her best friend in the pack. She just felt this connection to the guy, even if they were polar opposites for the most part. "So.. What'd you get Saturday detention for?" Paul tried asking again as Carlie made a mock zipping of her lips and said finally, "All I'll say is that it involves the sex ed section of our Health class. Apparently it's frowned upon when you know a little more than the teacher and you call the teacher a prude. If they're gonna teach about it, they should tell us more than 'just don't do it, kids'. I mean seriously.. We're teenagers, what the hell do they think that's gonna accomplish anyway?"

Embry coughed as his face reddened and he said quietly, "Oh."

"He asked, blame him." Carlie joked, giving Embry a playful and teasing wink as she reached up and tugged the hood to the hoodie he wore off of his head, frowning. "You cut it all off."

"Mhmm.. It was kinda getting to be a hassle to deal with." Embry said as he mentally kicked himself. He knew he should've left his hair long, she liked to play with it, and he liked the way she'd just sit there and run her fingers through it lazily. They were fast becoming those friends who always look and act like a couple but actually are not. And he loved it.

He felt a lot happier.

Now he just dreaded the secret he had to tell her, about how she was meant to be with him, how he was supposed to take care of her, love and protect her, for the rest of their lives.. He wasn't sure how that was going to go, when he finally got up the nerve to tell her. Jacob grumbled and chucked a rock at the ocean as he said "So.. Bella called me 8 times today."

Carlie rolled her eyes and said quietly, "And you're an idiot if you let her lead you around by the fuckin nose, Jake.. You know what we talked about, wait for that to happen." as she stretched and flopped back, lazily putting her head on Embry's leg. He stiffened as the all too familiar jolt of electricty passed through his veins at her touch and jokingly, he dangled a marshmellow at her.

"You didn't burn it, senor."

"Why in the hell do you only eat blackened marshmellows?" Sam asked as Carlie shrugged and stuffed a few into her mouth, fanning the heat away before finally answering "Dunno."

"You're gonna choke, Carlie." Embry warned as she looked at him and said "Relax, Hulk. I'll be okay." as she held his gaze a few moments, bit her lower lip. She'd known him almost two weeks now, and she'd yet to figure out why he looked at her as if she were the only girl on the planet or something. But it didn't freak her out anymore, she was starting to enjoy it.

"Dude.. Guess who's starting in the soccer scrimmage?" she asked her friends as Leah looked at her and then asked "You play?"

"Mhmm. When I'm not benched for losing my shit during the game." Carlie said as Leah smiled and nodded. Okay, so maybe this girl wasn't exactly like her sister the leech loving bimbo that currently had Jacob's heart in a vise grip and refused to let it go. Carlie was wild and crazy, but she was nice and she was loyal. And she hated the Cullen family.

So Leah was starting to warm to her a little bit. They had a little in common too, same music preferences, same weakness for romantic comedies that nobody knew about.

"Somehow I knew that was coming next." Jared joked with her as she shrugged and said "It's not my fault they stuck me on a team of bimbos. That Jessica Stanley happens to lead."

"No wonder the girls soccer team at Forks High never makes state." Leah quipped as Carlie laughed and nodded giving Leah a thumbs up. The sun sank lower in the sky and she smiled a little. So far, Forks wasn't entirely bad. She had really great friends, a best guy friend that she secretly had a huge crush on - not that she'd ever admit that to anyone, of course- and she and her father were actually getting closer than they had been for a while.

Now if only she didn't have to deal with her older sister Bella's constantly running interference in her life and trying to make it so that she couldn't hang out with the guys and Leah because she was jealous that Jacob was a friend of hers and not stuck up Bella's ass constantly. Her phone went off and she rolled her eyes as she said "Bella's at it again. I swear to God, I'm gonna change my number and not give it to her. I don't get why she's like this."

"Neither do we." Jacob stated as Embry nodded in agreement and then spoke up, changing the subject to ask " So... Are you still gonna wake up at 5 and go running with us?"

"If you bring me a Red Bull and one of Emily's biscuits you might get me out of bed. Strong emphasis on the word might." Carlie teased as he smiled and then said "I'll see what I can do." which made her pretend to pout a few moments. Everyone stood, migrated down the beach further. When Sam tensed and his eyes began darting around the treeline of the woods that lie around the beach, Carlie bit her lower lip.

They had to sense something that she as just a mere human couldn't pick up. Before she knew what was going on, Embry was carrying her, piggyback, into Emily Uley's kitchen. "Stay put."

"What's going on?"

"It's nothing.. I mean we think it might be nothing. You still need to stay here where it's safe.. Okay?" he said as he fixed his eyes on her firmly, his arms crossed, his tone of voice slightly demanding. This was pretty much the only way to stop any 'not so good ideas' she might get, he was learning quickly about his imprint. She grumbled and said "Fine.. But you.. Come back here in one piece. If there's even one scratch, Call, I will find those bastards and I will forcefeed them all a Molotov cocktail."

"And no fire!" he added after the awkward hug exchanged between the two 'best friends' and made his way out of Emily and Sam's house to meet up with the pack in the woods.

"She didn't come running out with a fireball or something?" Paul asked in his wolf form. Embry growled a little and Sam said "I saw one of those red eyed Cold Ones again. If they were this far out they were in violation of the treaty. Meaning we can attack at will."

"So let's do it already."

"No, first we need to catch it off guard and find out why. Then we attack." Sam said calmly as Jacob said "Screw asking.. Attack first act later. We should've done that with the Cullens."

"Should've but our ancestors didn't want to burn any bridges, sadly." Paul quipped as he smirked, digging a paw into the ground, fully ready for battle. Sam gave him a warning look and Jared scanned the area around them. "This one doesn't even smell like the others.. Smells older.. Like it's been a Cold One longer.." which made Sam nod.

After an hour's search, of course, nothing turned up. Which had the pack curious.. Why break the treaty? Why walk out into the line of sight of the pack like that, and alone? What the hell had the leech wanted?

Who had it been?

They made their way to the house and Carlie was out in the yard, pacing. It'd taken them too damn long just to go follow a trail. She'd been just about to grab a gas can and find her lighter when they stepped through the woods and into the Uley back yard. "Well?"

"It vanished. I mean the trail went cold." Embry said solemnly as Carlie nodded and grumbled then asked "Any idea why it'd just do that?" in concern. Was Bella's fascination with the undead going to bite everyone she cared about in the ass? Somehow she had a feeling that if the blame were to be laid, she could safely lay all of it at Bella's perfectly formed little feet.

And she'd love to strangle her if only her sister stood in front of her right now. But she didn't, so swearing up a storm and pacing worked. And that's what Carlie did until Embry stopped her and said quietly, calmly, "Relax.. You're gonna be okay."

She nodded. She felt safer with her best friend Embry and his fellow pack mates, but still.. Did her sister have to get them all into the middle of the shitstorm of the century?

"Okay, alright.. But it's still weird.. I mean knowing those bastards just roam around anywhere." Carlie said as Embry nodded and said again in the same quiet and calm voice, "I know.. But like I said. You're going to be okay. Nothing will happen to you. I don't let my best friends get hurt."

"Neither do we." Jacob said as the rest of the pack nodded and Carlie bit her lower lip and said "At least find something I can do to help, damn it. I hate feeling useless. And I do when you guys have to do stuff like this. I'm not my sister, this damsel in distress shit doesn't fly with me. I'm gonna help you guys. One way or another."

The pack exchanged looks and Embry said calmly, "It's not a good idea."

"Yeah? Well so has all the other stuff I've ever done before. But I still did it. And I'm not gonna change now, guys."

The subject dropped and for the time being, the pack and Carlie went back to enjoying the night, talking and laughing, playing a pickup game of basketball in the driveway of Paul's house down the road for a few hours. Then she went home and passed by Bella's room.

She almost went in and just shoved her out of the damn desk chair but instead she shook her head and trudged up the stairs to her new bedroom in the attic. The less she said to her sister right now the better off they'd all be.

Because Carlie somehow had this feeling deep within that this was somehow all that fucking Cullen's fault.


	7. Chapter 7

_AUTHORS NOTE:  
_

Thanks, lightbabe noface and XOXOSorry-I-Dont-Do-DrugsXOXO, monsters, oaky poaky, jacoblover2014 and dawolfpack for the reviews and kind words. That you guys like this story in all it's Wolf loving Vamp bashing glory means the world to me you have no idea.. Thanks to my 14 faves and 17 followers. I love you all so dearly. If you get confused, because this timeline in this story is all over the place, it's basically a mashup of the last 3 books in the Twilight series with big changes made here and there. I hope you'll all enjoy this.

* * *

"What do you mean I have to cover for you? I don't have to do anything." Bella complained as Carlie rolled her eyes and said "Fine then, don't. But just know this, Bella.. If you snitch? I snitch to Dad about your whole 'biker death wish' stuff with Jacob. And I'll be sure to tell him you practically coerced Jacob to go along with it so he doesn't get in trouble. Look, I just have to do this, okay? The guys and Leah need my help."

"No, Carlie, they do not."

"I can hide and spot them while they're trailing this leech fucker. I have weapons." Carlie said as Bella stared at her a moment and asked "What makes you hate the vampires.. Not all of them are bad.. And why do you hate Edward so much?"

"That, sister, is none of your business."

"Well then, I'm not covering for you." Bella said calmly as Carlie growled and slammed the door to Bella's room shut then said "Because, my dear idiot sister.. That boy toy of yours? He's the fucking reason, he and others like him, I mean, are the reason the shifter gene's even making an appearance again. They are to blame for all of this."

"Yeah? Well maybe you don't know the whole story."

"And you do? I mean you only know that fucking jerk Cullen's side and of course, you take it as fucking gospel truth." Carlie said sarcastically as she slid her feet into the boots she wore almost all the time and then strapped what looked like a pocketknife into one boot. "Whoa.. Why is the knife necessary?" Bella asked, giving her sister a concerned look.

"Because, Bells, if one of those leeches comes at me? I'm not gonna be stupid enough to talk to it like you did with Eddy the Creeper. I'm gonna stab first, talk later. If it's lucky, of course." Carlie said as Bella asked "And the pack is cool with you doing this?"

"Not exactly, no.. But Embry's out there and I'm not willing to take the risk of his being hurt or something, okay? So whether they like it or not? They got a human ally." Carlie said as Bella groaned, shook her head. "And you won't just tell Embry you have a thing for him why?"

"I don't have a thing for him, for Christs sakes." Carlie insisted through gritted teeth as she looked at her supremely annoying older sister. Bella tried not to smirk because quite frankly, it was blatantly obvious that she did in fact have a thing for Embry Call but as usual, Carlie was far too stubborn to just open her eyes and see it.

"Why won't you give the Cullens a chance?"

"Because, sis, they're fucking zombies. And we're FOOD to them.. Not LOVERS.. FOOD. And I'm just not too sure I wanna be around when they finally show their true colors and try and make us all blood banks or pets or something. The more the guys and Leah get now, the better off we'll all be. Did you not see what that last attack caused? Or are you really that fucking ignorant?"

"Charlie said that last attack was a bear or something.."

"Because you stupid idiot, that's what Sam and Billy TOLD him it was. It was not a bear. It was a leech. And not one of your precious damn Cullens, so don't worry. They're not back and avoiding you. They're still gone, thank Christ above." Carlie said as Bella grabbed her sister and said quietly, "Edward's not like that. He wouldn't do that."

"Yeah? Well isn't you getting a papercut what made him and his little family leave in the first place?" Carlie asked with a smirk as Bella growled and said through gritted teeth in a whiny voice "That was personal.. In my hidden journal."

"It's not hidden if you leave it on the fucking desk so anybody can walk in and read it.. Look.. If you don't want dad knowing just what the hell your precious little blood sucker really is? I'd suggest you lock that damn thing up. Because if I read it and found out all that? Chances are that Charlie could've walked in here and done it too if he'd had time and suspicion enough to do it. I really wish to Hell he would start to suspect something because Oh my God, he'd have your ass for this." Carlie growled practically, her shoulders squared back as if she were ready to fight her sister at any moment.

Bella gave her a dirty look and as Carlie went out the bedroom window and down onto the ground in the yard below, Bella called down "For your information, Carlie.. Charlie's not an intrusive little bitch who's hell bent on making me look like the bad child. If you'd get over this complex of yours, Carlie, we might get along."

"For that to happen, Bella.. We'd have to like each other.. And since I found out just how messed up you were? I just don't like you. I have to love you, you're my sister. Doesn't mean I have to like you." Carlie called back up before jumping the fence in their yard and retreating into the woods where she was promptly greeted by Quil, Seth and Paul who all said firmly, "Go back."

Embry pointed to her house and she looked at them, arms crossed. "Nope, not gonna happen. Look.. I get that you guys don't want me getting hurt.. But I don't want Hulk getting hurt either, got it? So no, I'm not going back to that house. I'll go to Emily's but I will not go back there. I'm on your side and there has to be something I can do to help. Because what you guys are doing, meeting this group of rogue leeches to fight it to the death? It's too risky not to have some kind of help."

"Fine.. You go man the first aid kit and help Emily bake. She worries too." Leah insisted as she gave her friend a gentle push in the direction of the wooded trail that lead to the back of the Uley's cabin. Carlie looked at Embry for a moment and then ran over, hugging against him tightly as she said in a whisper, "You get hurt out there Hulk and I will kick that ass."

Embry gave her a mock salute and the pack took off into the deeper parts of the forest, scattering to try and catch this rogue pack of leeches by surprise. Their goal was to at least attempt to find out what bought the rogues to Forks and La Push and then to attack and rid the towns of as many as they could. Sam had his own personal theories, of course, as to why the rogues were showing up now, but he kept silent.

Embry scanned the woods surrounding him and thought about the way she felt when she'd hugged him on a whim just now, that small curvy body of hers mashed against him. He managed a smile to himself in wolf form and thought to himself _'Gonna try my best not to get hurt. The hug helped more than you realize. It's cute the way she's grumpy and pretends to not have sweet moments.. Soon I'll have to tell her what she is to me. First though, get rid of these rogues. Because she has no idea how close she came to being leech food a few nights ago when she had that run in with the one that was watching Charlie's house for whatever reason. And I'm not gonna let anything happen to her, ever.'_

For now, the woods, at least the area he was currently patrolling, was silent. But something deep down inside of him, of all of the shifters actually, said that it wouldn't stay this way for long. They could all sort of just feel the approach of oncoming danger. And none of them liked it, either.

Embry liked it least, especially now that he had an imprint to protect.


	8. Chapter 8 I

_AUTHORS NOTE:  
_

Thanks, lightbabe noface and XOXOSorry-I-Dont-Do-DrugsXOXO, monsters, oaky poaky, jacoblover2014,pogocrazy7 and dawolfpack for the reviews and kind words. That you guys like this story in all it's Wolf loving Vamp bashing glory means the world to me you have no idea.. Thanks to my 19 faves and 23 followers. I love you all so dearly. If you get confused, because this timeline in this story is all over the place, it's basically a mashup of the last 3 books in the Twilight series with big changes made here and there. I hope you'll all enjoy this.

* * *

Carlie swore as she saw her sister's truck not sitting in the parking lot of Forks High after school ended for the day. The rolling thunder overhead only made her grumble and swear more and she looked up and remarked dryly, "Really? Is that all it does here is rain?"

A car honking caught her attention and she looked across the lot, saw the pack standing leaned against Jacob's Rabbit, Paul barefoot and shirtless, Jared barefoot and Embry, of course, shirtless. He seemed to do that on purpose, she thought to herself as she walked towards the car. "You guys lost or..."

"Just get in." Jacob laughed as Embry got into the passenger seat, pulled her into his lap lazily, laughing. He was starting to feel more confident around her, the imprint bond was making him a shade braver than he'd normally be. She did belong to him, after all. Carlie blushed and laughed as she asked, "So.. What's up?"

"Your dad said we could kidnap you." Jacob explained patiently and Embry added, "There's this carnival at La Push High... Thought you'd wanna go with us?"

"I'd love that." Carlie laughed, their way of sort of just showing up making her pleasantly happy after a long and irritating day at school. Quil spoke up from the backseat and said "And if you really want.. Embry's gotta man the dunking booth.. For the basketball team."

"He does, huh?" Carlie asked as she turned partially in Embry's lap to look at him, mischevious gleam in her eyes. Embry groaned and she bit her lower lip as if thinking about something for a moment then she said with a playful tone of voice, "Guess we know who's gonna be dunked then."

"You actually throw like a girl.. If not worse." Paul taunted her as Embry glared at his friend in the rearview mirror's reflection. Carlie pouted then said "Yeah? Well I'm feeling lucky today, okay?" as she leaned back a little, the feel of her skin against his making Embry tense a little bit. He still had to get used to this, actually having an imprint. He'd almost given up on it happening.

"So were you about to walk home?"

"Actually, yeah. I was going to walk back to Charlie's and find Bella, kick her ass. Because she usually takes me home after school. Wonder where the hell she went today?"

"We saw a Porsche parked outside the house earlier.." Seth ventured as Carlie raised a brow and shrugged. She didn't know anyone who drove a Porsche, but she had this nagging bad feeling because Bella had been acting weirder than the norm lately. She wasn't depressed as much anymore, but she was a bundle of nervous activity lately.

"It better not be that fuckin Cullen jerk." Carlie said as Embry and Jacob shared a look. Jacob knew it was, he just also knew how creeped out Embry's imprint {and the girl he was starting to think of as his own little sister} got by any mention of vampires.

She hadn't been entirely comfortable with the pack, at first, but now she seemed unphased by the fact that they turned into large wolves at will.

"It's probably nothing." Embry said as he asked her "So.. How'd that presentation go?"

"It was a disaster, oh my God, like you have no idea even. The stupid girl that I got paired with did nothing, of course, and I barely did anything because she said she'd do the actual report. Lucky I got the gift of gab or my ass would be up crapper creek right now, sans paddle. As it is, Charlie's gonna have a fit because it's a C."

"At least it's not an F." Jacob shrugged as they drove towards La Push and then turned into the high school parking lot which was already filled quite surprisingly enough. There had been a huge turnout the last time they'd done a carnival for a school fundraiser, that's why they'd done it again this year.

"Dude.. There's a petting zoo."

"No."

"Yes. I love animals."

Embry chuckled and leaned forward, this caused his chest to brush her back. She bit her lower lip as she thought to herself _'Not as much as I love sitting in your lap, Hulk, but yeah. I could sit here all day and be content not to.. What the fuck is wrong with me? He's just my friend! It'd be totally messy and awkward, no, I can't be getting a crush on my best guy friend... Fuck it, I surrender.. I'm not **getting** a crush on my best guy friend.. It's too late for me, I'm already head over clumsy feet for him.'_

"So.. gonna let us up or are we sitting here?" Embry joked casually as she blinked and came out of whatever little zone she'd been off in just now and said with a smirk, "We're getting out, Hulk, just let me get up." He jokingly held her so she couldn't move and she turned a deep red. He turned a deep red also and the other males present shared a look and rolled their eyes because they all knew how this worked. It was nice to see Embry coming out of his shell a lot lately though.

"Hey."

"So, move.. I mean you act like I have you in a ninja death grip." Embry teased as she smirked and stood quickly, got out of the car and waited on him to stand. She rubbed her arms and he held out his hoodie, shrugging. "I never actually get cold."

"I'm not cold, it's just.. The rain was kinda cold earlier." she admitted as she slid on the hoodie and her nostrils filled with the scent of his cologne, the little bit of sweat from wearing it earlier to run track when he had to in gym class..

"So.. Any word on why stuff's happening?" she asked. Jacob shrugged and said "Closest we've gotten to one of the jerks is maybe ten or twenty feet away. Then they vanished." as she nodded, edged closer to Embry who said "But you don't have to worry.. Whatever happens, I'm not gonna let anything happen to my best friend, alright?"

She nodded, but deep down she was worried that if something did happen, the pack would wind up protecting Bella for whatever reason.. Because everybody loved Bella. She could go on a mass murder spree and everybody would automatically excuse it.

Even if she had let her guard down with the pack and Embry most of all, and her father, Carlie still had her doubts about what might happen if things got scary... She'd probably always be insecure and it made her angry at herself, but she couldn't stop it from happening when the doubts she had crept in.

Embry slid his arm around her and announced casually, "We're going up on the Pirate Ship thing."

"We? But I don't like heights?"

"I'm gonna go too, duh. I wouldn't put us on something that might hurt you or scare you." Embry said as he looked at her and added to himself mentally, _'But when you do freak out a little, you have this cute and addictive thing you do, snuggling into me. I like it.'_

"Okay, alright. I'll go up on it. But if I throw up, Hulk.." she warned as they got tickets and got in line for the ride. She moved to stand in front of him and he rested his chin on the top of her head, bending slightly. For all intents and purposes, they looked like any normal high school couple out on a date. And he hoped that when he told her what he had to, they'd actually become that slightly less than normal normal couple..

"You okay, Hulk?"

"Yeah, just thinking." Embry said quickly as he smiled at her and then asked, "So... I thought you weren't afraid of heights?"

"Not heights so much as rides like this. They always make me feel sick and I'm half afraid I'm gonna fall out or something, it's weird, I know." Carlie admitted as he nodded his head. "I'm not gonna let you do anything that puts you in some kind of danger or makes you uncomfortable.. If you want to ride something else.."

"Actually, no, this is fine.. I.. I trust you. More than most people, actually." Carlie admitted as she bit her lower lip, turned to face him and looked up at him, holding his gaze. He smiled and then said with a laugh, "Good thing.. Because we're next."

"Oh joy." she joked dramatically as they boarded the ride and it took off, starting off slowly. He watched her, laughing when she actually cracked a smile and took her hands off her eyes to look around. "Not so bad."

Then the ride sped up and she groaned and screamed, making him laugh. His arm slid around her, he scooted her closer to him on the seat and said mockingly, "Not so bad."

"Oh haha. Funny, Hulk. Hilarious." she muttered dryly as they locked eyes for a few moments and she leaned in just a little closer. She brushed something off the t shirt he'd put back on before getting out of the car to come itno the carnival and then said with a shrug "You had something on your shirt."

He nodded and then said quietly, "We kinda need to talk.. I mean not right now." which made her look confused and worried a moment as she nodded and said quietly, "Okay.. What's up..."

"Just trust me, it's not whatever you think it is." Embry said as she nodded and did her best to keep from freaking out inside.. Had she done something, flirted with him and made things awkward? She hoped not.

He took a few deep breaths.. He'd just made up his mind, he was telling her tonight, everything. He'd given his self control and getting used to her long enough. He really didn't want to wait any longer. And now, he was nervous.. What if she took hearing what he had to say badly?

What if it freaked her out and it messed up their friendship?


	9. Chapter 8 II

_AUTHORS NOTE:  
_

Thanks, lightbabe noface and XOXOSorry-I-Dont-Do-DrugsXOXO, monsters, oaky poaky, jacoblover2014,pogocrazy7 and dawolfpack for the reviews and kind words. That you guys like this story in all it's Wolf loving Vamp bashing glory means the world to me you have no idea.. Thanks to my 19 faves and 23 followers. I love you all so dearly. If you get confused, because this timeline in this story is all over the place, it's basically a mashup of the last 3 books in the Twilight series with big changes made here and there. I hope you'll all enjoy this.

* * *

He carried her on his back, weaving through the crowded carnival, heading towards the Ferris Wheel. "You can put me down, Hulk, I do know how to walk, duh." Carlie laughed as Embry shrugged and muttered something she couldn't quite make out as they got into line for the Ferris Wheel. The other pack members were goofing off with their imprints and he'd sort of decided that maybe he and Carlie should slip away now, unnoticed.. Because Sam was still sort of against Embry telling Carlie this soon. Even if she did know about the pack, she still needed time and he needed more self control, or so Sam said he did at least.

He, on the other hand, didn't quite agree with that logic. And he knew that if she hadn't actually seen them transform, Sam never would have allowed her around, never would have let her see Embry until HE said it was okay to do so, safe for Carlie.

The line moved forward and Carlie got off his shoulders, stood in front of him as she asked him quietly, "You said you have to talk to me.. It's not like bad.. Right?"

"Depends on how you take what I have to say." Embry said quietly as he looked at her and then said "But I don't think it is." which made her glare at him and raise a brow. He'd been talking in riddles since he said he had to tell her something later, and Carlie found herself increasingly nervous.

But she was doing her best not to show it. And she thought she was doing a pretty fair job at it too. They'd just gotten into a seat on the Ferris Wheel and the ride was going up. Embry stared out at the night sky for a few moments, then at his hands a few moments more before saying quietly, "You know what I am."

"Yeah... And?"

"It doesn't bother you, right? Like it doesn't creep you out?" he asked as he looked up at her, waited on an answer. She looked at him and said quietly, "It did at first.. But I mean I'm used to the idea now.. So what you do what you do? I mean you're protecting people, not hurting them like the other things are... Why? Do you think that it bugs me or something? Is that what's been wrong with you tonight, Hulk?"

"Somewhat. There's more to it than you actually know, though.. And I had to wait, get the nerve to tell you.." he admitted as his voice trailed off and she looked at him with a raised brow, by now she was clearly confused. Raking her hands through her hair she said quietly, "Why?"

"Because, this.. I mean what I have to tell you now, it's kind of serious.. And it affects both of us.. I mean, something like that.. I'm not good at this crap." Embry admitted as she laughed and looked at him, smiled. She wanted more than anything right now, to kiss him just to see what he'd do, but she didn't dare.. What if he laughed her off or worse, what if her making a move made their friendship awkward?

She couldn't lose him completely, she'd rather have him as a friend than not at all. Even if he didn't ever return her feelings for him. It felt desperate, clingy and it made her angry that she'd let someone, not just someone, Embry, there was something different about him to her.. It still scared her and made her mad that she couldn't control these intense feelings she'd been developing for him lately since she'd been getting to know him.

_'Hell with it, girl.. One of you has to do something. The worst thing that'll happen is things go back to the way they were before you met him. The worst thing he can do is politely tell you he's not into you like that. You are not timid, you do something when you wanna do it.'_

He'd been about to finish his sentence but he was interrupted when she turned to sit facing him and she leaned in, pulled him by his t shirt so that their lips met. She slowly trailed her tongue over his lower lip, tentatively, almost as if she were afraid that at any second he'd break the kiss or something. Instead of breaking it, he blinked in surprise but groaned as he parted his lips and started to kiss back, his hand going to rest in her hair at the back of her neck, tangling in it.

The kiss broke and they were breathless staring at one another with really wide eyes and shocked facial expressions. He wiped his lips and asked "Carlie?"

"I just made an ass of myself, didn't I?" she asked quietly, preparing to scoot away, try to change the subject or something quickly.. Anything but the awkward tension she was almost certain would follow her little spontaneous declaration of what she really wanted to do.

At least she went for it. That's what mattered.

"No, not at all.. I mean I'm shocked but.. It's not in a bad way? I just.. I kinda didn't think you liked me like that..." Embry admitted, laughing a little, looking at her. He took a few deep breaths and said "But, I do still need to tell you something, okay?"

"O-okay." Carlie said as he looked at her a few moments. Those few moments seemed to stretch for hours and he finally said "There's this thing that happens with us.. When we start phasing, when we realize what we are.. It's called imprinting.." and then he stopped, looked at her. Carlie nodded. The sinking feeling was in her st omach again, she knew (or thought she did at least) where this was heading because she remembered the stories from when Jacob's dad used to tell them with Harry when they'd all camp together when she and Bella had been kids.

She'd always loved the whole myth, thought the story itself was sad and tragic yet oddly romantic.. How someone could love someone that much.. Now that she thought about it, and really thought about it, she realized with shocking clarity, that was how she felt about Embry.. Even if she didn't admit it or show it at all. She tried to keep thngs neutral between them because she wasn't one to force herself on people.

Sort of why she'd had little to do with her family in recent years.. They preferred Bella over her, she got that and tried her best to deal with that knowledge on her own. Or at least that's what she assumed, based on their actions towards the two of them..

But lately, she'd been starting to think maybe she was wrong about her father, Charlie.. And maybe, if they were going to get closer, then maybe Embry returning her feelings for once wasn't impossible.. Unless of course he'd imprinted on someone and he was trying to let her down easy.

"So those stories are true.." she asked quietly, giving himself time to continue talking and herself time to think of the best way to handle what she was almost totally sure was about to happen, what he was about to tell her.

He laughed a little and said "They are.. And it happened to me.. I mean I never thought it would. I'd actually started to hate the idea, you know.. Because it hadn't happened to me. Then it did and.." Embry trailed off. He was trying to take this slowly, being careful how he said things, what words he used so she didn't have a meltdown like she did when she'd first discovered they were shifters and there were vampires in the world.. Because the Ferris Wheel was clearly not the best place for her to have one of her meltdowns.

"Oh.. So that kiss just now..."

"I wanted that.. I wanted to kiss you first, I was just pretty sure you'd probably flip out.."Embry said as Carlie asked "But if you imprinted on someone, going by everything I remember from those legends, Embry.. You wouldn't have wanted to kiss me.. Look, if I made things awkward just now, just say so. You don't have to tell me this to make me leave you alone, I'm a big girl, okay?"

He groaned and shook his head as he looked at her, laughed for a few minutes. "What's so damn funny?" she demanded, her hand in her long and thick hair.

"Let me finish?" he asked patiently as she looked at him and scowled then muttered crankily, "Okay, fine. But if it was awkward, just tell me. No sense in using a legend to lie about it."

"Oh trust me.. If it were awkward, Carlie, wouldn't have kissed back." Embry said calmly as he looked at her, waiting on her outburst to be over. She bit her lower lip and fell silent then looked at him, waiting on him to speak up and keep going.

He took a few deep breaths and then said quietly, "The legends aren't a lie.. I know they're not because I know I imprinted.. On this great girl who's funny, cranky and a little bit of a smartass. She's definitely good at finding trouble and she really doesn't back down from much or let much bother her... Thing of it is.. She doesn't see herself like I see her. And she doesn't even know I feel this way .. What do I do about that?"

Carlie looked at him, brow raised.. He was seriously asking her advice for how to tell his imprint that he'd imprinted on her and that he liked her? She bit her lower lip and said quietly, "So tell her, duh."

Embry laughed a little and looked at Carlie, shook his head a few times, realizing she was totally oblivious to what he was trying to tell her right now. "I do have one thing to say though... I mean what if you don't wanna be linked to someone forever? I mean this is a genetic thing.. What if you imprint on someone you hate or you wind up hating them? What if things don't work out right? What happens then?"

Embry looked at her and thought it over as he shrugged and said "It hasn't happened before.. I mean I don't know what would happen.. As far as telling this girl, Carlie.. I'm looking right at her." quickly as he practically held his breath nervously, waiting for whatever way she chose to take what he told her to come out.

Carlie blinked as she realized what he was trying to tell her. She stuttered a few moments.. She was freaking out, really.. How did she take that? His genetics said he had to want her, he had to love her.. How would she deal with not ever knowing if he loved her on his own?

She raked her hands through her hair and took a few long and deep breaths to calm herself down. She wasn't sure it'd be good to have a freakout on the Ferris Wheel, but she wasn't sure if she could just sit here and be calm either. She looked at him and said quietly, "Me?"

He nodded and she said quietly, "But why, though? I mean I'm a screw up." before fixing her eyes on him intently. He shook his head and said "You're you.. I don't ever wanna change that.. Are you alright?"

"I'm not sure.. This feels.. Like I'm happy, confused, worried, freaked the hell out all in one.. It's not weird or awkward at all, I just.. What if you realize one day you don't actually love me.. That it is just genetics? I mean is there some way you can break it so you're not stuck..." she trailed off as he looked at her, brow raised... She asked a lot of good questions, she was being honest about how his announcement made her feel.. Did she not realize that he didn't actually need an imprint bond to want her?

He'd actually had this huge crush on her when they were all kids.. He'd never actually gotten to know her, and then she'd stopped visiting Charlie during the summer which had disappointed him.. And while yes, he agreed himself that this whole imprint thing that happened was weird and it did have it's definite downward messy side.. It wasn't an entirely bad thing either.

Because he'd gotten her out of the deal, a girl he'd always liked when he was younger.. Back when she and Jacob were really good friends and the three of them spent hours out in one of their yards, playing together. Back when he'd been even more shy than he was currently, and he couldn't actually say anything to her..

Or when she'd picked on him and tried purposely annoying him just to get under his skin.

"Stuck with you? Is that what you're worried about the most? I mean this affects you too.. What if you get sick of me one day.. I'm not.. I'm not really anyone's first choice." Embry mused aloud as she looked at him and laughed a little then said "Actually, you kinda are.. Why the hell do you think I did spend so much time playing with you and Jacob when we were all kids?"

"Because you liked Jacob.."

"Umm, no, dummy.. Jacob is like the older brother I can't get rid of. That's just.. Weird. I liked you. Kind of why I used to pick on you so much.. But what if everything fucks up when we're older? I mean what happens then, if all this doesn't work out?"

Embry shrugged and then asked quietly, "So why did you kiss me?" fixing his eyes on her intently. She stuttered again, did this cute lip biting thing and shrugged as she finally mumbled, "Because, damn, reasons.. I wanted to, and I got sick of waiting."

He nodded, chuckled a little. They fell silent and when one of them spoke again, it was her and she said with a shrug, "Why have to know everything now.. I mean we just let things happen.. I'm not good at this boy/girl shit, okay? I'm perpetually single for a reason.."

"Me too... Do you want to go out with me? I get you're concerned.. Maybe if we just take things slowly..."

She smiled and nodded then said "I do. And you're okay with it? I mean the imprinting on me thing?"

"Are you okay with it?"

"I can get used to it.. I just have to figure out how I feel about it.. I mean I'm afraid that things will happen and we'll wind up hating each other, I've got this thing, I tend to mess things up.. And I'm not really good at letting people close to me.. I don't know how to really feel.. I'm happy, but I'm also worried.."

"Me too.. But if it helps.. I wanted you before I saw you again and imprinted on you.. I mean when we were all kids, I used to get so mad at Jacob.. Like he'd come around and you guys would run off to do stuff.. I thought that when Bella moved here, you'd move too. When you didn't, I kinda put the whole imprint thing on a shelf because I sort of thougth that if I did imprint on anyone, I wanted to imprint on you..."

She looked at him and leaned in, pulling him into another kiss as she smiled at him. Tonight, by far, was the best night she'd had in a while. She worried that they'd eventually have problems, of course, but maybe not just diving headlong into things was the best way to proceed.

The Ferris Wheel came to a stop at the top and he pulled her against him and said "So, that's out.. I feel a lot better now."

"Me too.. Now I just worry about what'll happen if those fucking leeches go after you guys.. I worried before but now it's freaking me out really bad.. I don't want anything to happen to you."

"And I'm not gonna let anything happen to you." Embry said as she nodded and said "Same goes for you. So.. Sam couldn't have been too happy with you telling me right now.."

"He'll get over it."

"Yeah, he will. So... What do you wanna do tomorrow, I mean it's Saturday.." she asked as he laughed and said "Well, you have detention.. But maybe I can pick you up on my dirtbike?"

"Ooh.. Dirtbikes.. That sounds awesome. I've wanted to learn to ride one better." Carlie admitted as he laughed and said "I'll show you." as the ride started again and reached the ground. They got off, holding hands. He wasn't nervous anymore, he'd finally gotten hsi secret out.. Now they just had to get used to things, figure things out from tonight forward.. And he was excited.

She'd freaked out, yes, but not as bad as he'd thought.


	10. Chapter 9

_AUTHORS NOTE:  
_

Thanks, lightbabe noface and XOXOSorry-I-Dont-Do-DrugsXOXO, monsters, oaky poaky, jacoblover2014,pogocrazy7 and dawolfpack for the reviews and kind words. That you guys like this story in all it's Wolf loving Vamp bashing glory means the world to me you have no idea.. Thanks to my 19 faves and 23 followers. I love you all so dearly. If you get confused, because this timeline in this story is all over the place, it's basically a mashup of the last 3 books in the Twilight series with big changes made here and there. I hope you'll all enjoy this.

* * *

Carlie bounced into the dining room and flopped noisily in the chair next to her father's chair. The man looked like death warmed over and she quickly found out why when he asked her as he sipped his coffee, "Did your sister say anything to you yesterday before she left school early?"

"Charlie, Bella doesn't dare socialize with me at school. Annoying baby sister, remember? She kinda hates me right now, anyway and I don't forsee it changing in the future.. Why? Something wrong?" Carlie asked as she poured herself a bowl of cereal, then added milk, then took a huge bite, pausing to look at her father in concern.

They'd gotten a lot closer lately, something was bothering him, she could just look at him and tell. And it bothered her because he had enough on his plate with working, dealing with the death of his friend Harry and the stuff Carlie accidentally got herself into, and Bella's depression.

So for a moment, Carlie wanted nothing more than to kick Bella in the throat when she saw her again, but instead, she found herself surprisingly concerned and a little afraid for her sister's safety when Charlie said "She left.. And she hasn't bothered to call, she didn't leave a note or anything.. The only clue I have as to where she might actually be is the fact that apparently she's been making long distance calls to this town in Italy called Volterra."

The name almost sounded as if Carlie had heard it before. She took a deep breath and said quietly, "Well Jacob and Embry said there was a yellow Porsche parked outside the house when they came past yesterday... Do you think maybe she met a guy online and ran off with him?"

"If she ran off with anybody it's that little Cullen jerk. Because she's never on her computer enough to meet someone online." Charlie said as Carlie coughed and then said "That's total fiction, sir. If you have five minutes and Google or something you can meet or find anything."

"So you don't think she's with Cullen right now?"

"Honestly, I don't know. But if she's with him and she ran off like this she better hope to Christ she stays there because if she comes back here I'm definitely going to kick her ass." Carlie said as Charlie looked at her and then asked "How was the carnival last night? I noticed you practically floated through the front door or something, big goofy grin. When I bought up that old fish bowl for you to put the goldfish you won on the midway in, you were passed out asleep. At least you're turning things around.. I just don't know what's happened to your sister."

"Me either." Carlie agreed as she answered her father and then said "And you'll see a whole lot more of Embry now.. I, umm.. I took your advice and I told him I liked him."

"Thought you seemed convinced that he'd 'laugh his ass off' at you?" Charlie asked as he managed a smile, just happy that at least one of his daughters wanted to let him into their lives. He'd have to get used to seeing Embry and the others around the house but he didn't actually mind so much because from what he remembered about Embry, the kid seemed decent enough.

Not shifty like that damn Cullen kid Bella was so hung up on.

"He didn't.. He sort of told me that he liked me too and... We kissed." Carlie admitted sheepishly as she waited on her father's meltown to begin. Instead, he said with a smile, "I can tell you're happy.. Just do not get too hung up in this guy like your sister is with Cullen.. Love's good, I'm not against that.. What I am against is the way Bella practically forsakes all others but that little Cullen jerk."

"Yeah, me too.. And don't worry, Dad, I'll always make time for you.. I've kinda had fun, spending time with you since I moved here.. I think I'm happier here.. It feels more like home."

"That's good, you have no idea how good that makes me to hear you say that. And Carlie, I know you think that we don't love you as much as we do Bella.. That's not true, actually.. You're just smart enough to make rational adult decisions and handle yourself.. Even when you do childish and stupid things that get you into trouble. You take your punishment like an adult.. You don't lie if you have something to say.. We focused more on your sister because she apparently can't take care of herself, especially since she's met this Cullen jerk. It's like she's reverted to childhood and you became the older one.. My point is, Carlie, we love both of you the same. And I'm proud of you. You're toning it down a lot."

"Thanks, Charlie.." Carlie muttered, biting her lip as she hugged her father and then stood to say "Let's see if we can't figure out who yellow Porsche is.. I may hate my sister's stupidity but I do worry about her lately."

"If it is that Cullen kid, I'm officially done with giving her chances. I'm thinking about talking to your mother tonight about moving her back to Florida, as far away from the kid as I can get her." Charlie admitted, shocking Carlie who shrugged and said q uietly, "You're the parent.. All I can do, Dad, is help you find her. And punch her in the head for pulling this shit."

He chuckled a little and ruffled his daughters hair as he said "She pulled this too. When she showed up in Phoenix? I'm just not getting a good feeling about all this."

"Me either." Carlie admitted as she felt guilty for keeping what she knew about everything to herself.. But she was not about to tell her father what she'd had to learn the hard way and betray her friends. Nor was she going to tell him that Bella would rather be with a murderer than try to let go and be normal..

It just might break the guy's heart and she didn't want to do that.


	11. Chapter 10

_AUTHORS NOTE:  
_

Thanks, lightbabe noface and XOXOSorry-I-Dont-Do-DrugsXOXO, monsters, oaky poaky, jacoblover2014,pogocrazy7,south3rnbele,tinkebakker and dawolfpack for the reviews and kind words. That you guys like this story in all it's Wolf loving Vamp bashing glory means the world to me you have no idea.. Thanks to my 25 faves and 38 followers. I love you all so dearly. If you get confused, because this timeline in this story is all over the place, it's basically a mashup of the last 3 books in the Twilight series with big changes made here and there. I hope you'll all enjoy this.

* * *

Carlie rolled over, grumbled as her cell phone rang and rang and rang some more. "Fine, I'm up, damn it all. I'm up." she grumbled aloud as she reached for the cell phone and promptly rolled too far, fell off the edge of the bed. She picked up the phone as it'd fallen to the floor too and said "Yeah? What's up?" biting her lower lip to keep the anger at bay when she heard her sister's voice through the hiss and pop of international static.

"Oh boy, you are in so much deep shit. Dad's been worried sick. I was worried but when I figured out what was going on, thanks to your diary? Not really concerned anymore. If you want the jackass, go for it. But don't expect me to support the decision. Either way, Bells, you are in deep shit. Emphasis on the deep." Carlie said in a rush as she started to yell for her father but Bella cut her off momentarily.

"And what about you? I mean you're with a werewolf. What makes you any better?" Bella asked sourly as Edward listened to the sisters conversation intently, trying to pick up on just why Carlie hated him as much as Bella seemed to be convinced she did.

"My wolf, sister, hasn't murdered anyone. He is what he is because of those fucking leeches." Carlie said as she bit her lower lip and held the phone out and away from her head, half tempted to throw the thing out the window. "What'd you call for?" she asked stiffly, adding shortly after, "Haven't you done enough damage?"

"I called to talk to Charlie and explain to him what was going on. Is he there?"

"Oh he's here.. But you're not gonna like what he's got to say." Carlie said as she jogged down the stairs and into the kitchen, held the phone out to her father, who was eating a bowl of cereal, talking to a friend of his from the station who was helping him locate Bella. Why they were bothering was totally beyond Carlie, the girl obviously didn't want to be here or she'd have stayed, not went against their father's wishes about Edward.. But they were looking for her and Carlie was at least trying to be a supportive daughter and sister.

The doorbell rang as Charlie took the phone and Carlie threw it open, blushing when she realized that Embry stood on the other side, and she was of course, still in her pajamas and a thin strapped light pink camisole. "I,uhh.. I just woke up.. But we might wanna go outside. Trust me." she said as she gave him a quick kiss good morning and practically pulled him out the front door, shutting it.

"What's going on?" Embry asked as Carlie doubled over in hysterical laughter then said "The bimbo runs away, right? To go to that stupid leech of hers.. And she's dumb enough to want to call, while still in Volterra, and talk to Charlie. She said, and I quote, she was gonna 'explain the situation.' "

On cue, the argument started inside the house. From their spot on the porch, Carlie cozied against Embry, the two got a good solid earful for almost an hour. Then Charlie came out and said casually, "Hi, Embry.. You two mind waiting around here? I have to go pick up your sister from the airport. Apparently, her plane just landed an hour ago and now she wants to come home.. With that weird Cullen kid, of course. I'm sorry you both had to hear all that."

"It's okay, sir, just go get her. Hey, did you talk to Renee last night?"

"I did.. And we're still trying to decide if she should go to Florida. He'd just find her there too. I swear I wonder what has gotten into my oldest daughter. A few years ago? I never would've thought she'd pull something like this." Charlie mused aloud as Carlie hugged her father and then pointed to Bella's truck as she said quietly, "Just go get her.. I'll handle Renee and all her endless questions and stuff if she calls while you're gone. If Bella calls, I'll tell her you're on your way."

Charlie nodded and hugged back as he got into Bella's truck and took off to meet Bella's plane at the Port Angeles airport. Carlie turned to Embry and smiled up at him then said "And now, Hulk, you have the sum total of my morning."

"Sounds eventful.. You're okay though, right?" Embry asked in concern as he fixed his eyes on her intently. He could on occasion pick up on when she was upset or something, she'd looked upset when Charlie came out and said he was going to meet Bella at the airport. He knew how she felt, that Bella was always going to come first.

His arms went around her and he said quietly, "You know that your sister's not even remotely important to me.. Right? I'm really only going to ever put you first."

"I know.. I also know that my dad loves us both the same now. I didn't get it before, I do now.. My sister's just going through something.. Granted, she bought it on herself.." Carlie trailed off as she hugged against Embry and said quietly, "I did need to hear that though." as she looked up at him, smiled. He smiled back and then said "So.. Wanna go in?"

"Yeah.. We can finish watching those movies I rented last night before you dropped me back off here. Then maybe you'll attempt teaching me how to ride the dirtbike again?"

"Yeah. We'll do that.. Oh, the guys wanted to know if you wanted to go cliff diving later. It'd get us out of here, pretty sure it'll be a zoo when Charlie gets back with Bella and they have it out."

"Oh trust me.. A zoo isn't gonna be the half of it. I kinda heard Renee and Charlie discussing things last night and she is in deep and serious shit this time. Not that I was eavesdropping or anything." she said with a casual shrug which made him laugh and kissing her forehead he said "Right.. Because you don't pick up the upstairs phone and listen in on conversations."

"Hey.. I just wanna make sure they're gonna help my idiot sister. She's my sister, I am worried about her.. I mean what the hell makes her choose those.. Ughh, anyway.. Why would she willingly fixate on that monster? I think about what I saw him doing that day, how it looked like he enjoyed doing it and... She's sick, I think. She has to be to want to be with someone like that, to throw away her life."

"And it doesn't bother you that I happen to turn into a giant wolf?" Embry asked, curious. Carlie shook her head and said quietly, "I've known you a while now, even before you told me I was your imprint.. You'd never willingly hurt someone. And you can't help what happens to you. And even if you turned into Barney the Dinosaur, I'd still be crazy about you, okay?"

He smiled brightly and then said "Meh, Barney's just.. Purple's not a color I think I'd enjoy being."

"I was trying to prove a point, so haha on you." Carlie argued. He laughed and they walked in the house, flopped onto the couch and turned on the movie they rented the night before on the way back from their fourth official date.. They'd went to see a movie, walked around the mall in Port Angeles.

When Charlie and Bella came back an hour or two later, arguing loudly, which was not like either of them, Carlie stood and walked into the kitchen with them and shut the door behind her.

"I should choke you. You had our parents worried sick while you're off on holiday in fuckin Italy with that creep?"

"It wasn't a vacation."

"I don't give a flying fuck what it was, Bella.. What the hell is your problem?" she asked, Charlie stepping between his daughter, not picking a side, for once, not entirely against Carlie just decking her older sister. He certainly wanted to right now, but he knew as her father that wouldn't solve the problem.

"I have a problem? You get sent here because you can't do anything but get into trouble and I have the problem? Grow up, Carlie." as Charlie said calmly, "Actually, Bella, she's acting one hell of a lot more adult than you have been. And this latest stunt? You're running out of chances and I'm running out of patience. Until your mother and I figure out what we're going to do next, Bella, you can kiss leaving this house without supervision goodbye. And as far as Edward coming over? He will not be coming over. At all."

"That's not fair."

"Yeah? well that's life. It comes with all kinds of consequences." Charlie said through gritted teeth. Bella glared at her little sister and Carlie said calmly, "I'm gonna go with Embry, sir.. is that okay?"

"I'll have her back here by ten, sir." Embry said from the doorway as he shot Bella a smirk. Bella glared. Somehow Jacob and the others had gotten to her normally sane and calm father while she'd been gone. Carlie did this, she was almost determined on that.

"That is fine. Be safe out, it looked like there would be a storm on my way back in from Port Angeles." Charlie said as Carlie hugged her father and walked out of the house with Embry who said with a teasing grin, "Hot head.."

" No, just kinda sick of her getting away with head up ass itis." Carlie said as she giggled a little then added, "Thanks for coming in there.. I was sooo tempted to just hit her."

"I know, that's why I figured I'd better walk in. Your poor dad would've had his hands full, you two having an all out brawl in the kitchen."

"Nonsense.. I wouldn't have fought her. I'd have punched her once and walked out." she said as Embry gave her a teasing look and shook his head. She bit her lower lip and grumbled playfully as she leaned against him. "Please tell me we're going cliff diving at some point today? I need to cool off." she joked as he nodded and smiling said "Yeah, maybe it won't storm."


	12. Chapter 11

_AUTHORS NOTE:  
_

Thanks, lightbabe noface and XOXOSorry-I-Dont-Do-DrugsXOXO, monsters, oaky poaky,jacoblover2014,pogocrazy7,south3rnbele,tinkebakker,greenangel01,halloweenspell and dawolfpack for the reviews and kind words. That you guys like this story in all it's Wolf loving Vamp bashing glory means the world to me you have no idea.. Thanks to my 26 faves and 41 followers. I love you all so dearly. If you get confused, because this timeline in this story is all over the place, it's basically a mashup of the last 3 books in the Twilight series with big changes made here and there. I hope you'll all enjoy this.

* * *

"You're getting a kick out of this, aren't you?" Bella grumbled as Carlie looked up from her pre calculus homework and said quietly, "You have a fucking problem.. You're my sister and I happen to care about you, so no, I don't enjoy it.. But the whole Cullen not being allowed within a foot of this house thing? Yeah, I'm totally lovin that, not gonna lie."

"Yet you're doing the same thing as me, with Embry. Kind of hypocritical, don't you think?" Bella mused sourly as her face took on the expression one gets when they suck on a lemon sour candy. Carlie rolled her eyes and said "We don't see each other every day. I don't call him every ten god damn seconds. So no, it's not. You can't even open your mouth without something about Edward coming out. And you sneak him in, every single night. If I really wanted him gone, Bella, if I really did 'enjoy' watching you suffer and bitch like a little baby about a punishment you deserved, by the way, I'd have already let it slip to Charlie that Edward's coming in here at night, watching you sleep and being a creepy stalker in general." Carlie said quietly and calmly, her fingers wound in her hair as she fixed her eyes on her sister.

Bella gaped at her a moment and then said stiffly, "You hate him and if it weren't for whatever you told Charlie while I was gone, he'd have understood why I had to do what I did."

"You didn't have to do anything, Bells, that's the thing. You chose to act like a dumbass and run all the way across the frickin globe after a guy who really isn't good for you without telling our parents. That gave Charlie every right to say and do what he's said and done so far. And if I were you? I'd thank my lucky stars he didn't dump you in some fucking asylum because you have this obsession with Edward."

"I'm not obsessed."

"You are obsessed. You're sitting there, right now, texting the damn guy, I'm not an idiot. Look, think what you wanna think, Bella, but this is all being done for your own damn good. If I'd been our father? I'd have done far worse."

"God I hate you right now.. you and Jacob and his friends had something to do with this." Bella said angrily as Carlie shrugged and put away her homework, started to get ready to go out with Embry in an hour.. They weren't going to do much, maybe just sit down at First Beach and hang out with the rest of his pack and their imprints, but Carlie had looked forward to it.

It was hard not spending much time with him, but she didn't want to become her sister, either and be so hooked on a guy that she couldn't go another second without him. And she was trying to do what her father said she'd been doing so far without realizing it, and continue to be an example of what normal was supposed to look like.

She and her father had gotten much closer since Bella's stunt, they'd had an at length discussion about Carlie's fears and insecurities, how she always felt inferior to Bella and he'd told her that he actually thought she was better than she gave herself credit for.. Teenagers were supposed to do things like get suspension for being late too many times, or setting the frogs in the Bio lab free, or getting caught making out behind the bleachers.. They weren't supposed to do things that Bella did.

Basically, he'd told her that he welcomed any and all gray hairs she gave him over the ones that tended to accompany the problems her sister seemed to have, because all of her problems were for the most part normal.. Bella's weren't and it drove him crazy, he constantly blamed himself for not being around more before Renee took them and left.

Carlie, of course, reassured her dad that Bella's issues had absolutely nothing to do with him. They all came from Bella's own head. And she wasn't sure she wanted to get in there and kick around, try to figure out what was really eating at her sister.

"If we had, Bella, he wouldn't even be in existance anymore." Carlie stated firmly as she finished getting ready and went down to the living room to sit and wait on Embry to come by and pick her up.

"She's still mad?" Charlie asked his daughter with concern as Carlie shrugged and said "She's fucking furious.. But her head's still up her butt, sir.. She still blames everybody else for a situation she bought on herself by running away." as Charlie sighed and nodded. "I'll talk to her while you're gone. I know she's probably up there being hateful."

"It's totally fine, Charlie.. I'm a big girl, I can handle it.. The point is, she needs this. I mean you and Renee are doing the best thing for her.. I personally think that if I were you guys, I'd have shipped her to grandma's in California."

Charlie sighed and said bitterly, "That little prick would just go there and find her. What is his problem?"

"I don't know, sir. I just know he gives me the creeps."

"Me too." Charlie admitted. The doorbell rang and Charlie said with a smile, "Have fun tonight.. Take a blanket or something, it's been raining all week and it's wet and cold out. And don't drive him nuts." laughing as he joked with his youngest daughter.

Carlie nodded and then hugged her dad as she said "You have a thermos of coffee if you get called out on a scene. Your badge and gun are in the drawer in the hallway and there are beer in the house fridge.. I took them out of the fridge in the shed and put them in earlier. If you're not here when I get in, Dad, be safe.. I'll come in and go on to bed. These attacks are getting a lot worse."

"You be careful too."

"Watch your game." Carlie said as he chuckled and said "Don't do anything bad." which made her blush and shut the front door in a hurry. Embry smiled as she turned to him and pulled him into a kiss.

"You okay?" he asked as she said quietly, "Bella's blaming all of us for her being punished, as usual. Nothing new on that front. But I'm better now.. Let's just go to the bonfire.. I wanna hear all about your track meet. Sorry I didn't get to talk very long, our coach is a bitch on wheels." Carlie said as Embry chuckled and said with a shrug, "Just knowing you were there was great, actually. And our coach was being an ass too, or I'd have totally snuck onto the bus for Forks High and kissed you."

"Ditto.. I was trying to orchestrate something, actually, but stupid Jessica Stanley and her big mouth.." Carlie admitted as he walked her to his mom's car, let her into the passenger side. Carlie happened to look up and saw Bella scowling at the bedroom window. Let her stew in her anger. But they were all doing this for her own good.


	13. Chapter 12

_AUTHORS NOTE:  
_

Thanks, lightbabe noface and XOXOSorry-I-Dont-Do-DrugsXOXO, monsters, oaky poaky,jacoblover2014,pogocrazy7,south3rnbele,tinkebakker,greenangel01,halloweenspell and dawolfpack for the reviews and kind words. That you guys like this story in all it's Wolf loving Vamp bashing glory means the world to me you have no idea.. Thanks to my 31 faves and 44 followers. I love you all so dearly. If you get confused, because this timeline in this story is all over the place, it's basically a mashup of the last 3 books in the Twilight series with big changes made here and there. I hope you'll all enjoy this.

* * *

She grumbled as she felt herself being poked at. The sun shined directly in her eyes and when she sat up in the bed, Bella held out the phone. "It's been ringing for an hour now. Didn't you stay on the phone with him last night?" Bella scolded, glint of anger in her eyes. Carlie glared back and said calmly and in a deathly serious tone of voice, "I didn't fucking sneak him into the house now did I?"

"Edward didn't sneak in."

"He did and you know it. Charlie specifically said no Edward. He was sitting at your vanity, watching you sleep when I got up to pee last night. And sister? That shit's creepy. I hate the guy and he gives me the willies." Carlie said as she rolled her eyes, slid on a pair of jogging pants and walked out of their shared bedroom, slamming a door shut behind her. She smiled as Embry said hello and his voice had it's usual calming effect on her. "Somebody slept late." Embry joked as Carlie joked back, "You fell asleep while talking last night, so haha."

"Yeah, I know, I kinda have the phone shape indention on my face now.. So, are you gonna come over today?" Embry asked as Carlie poured her cereal and then milk for it, grabbed a spoon and said "Duh, Hulk.. Don't I always? I need to talk to Sam though.. So don't let me forget." which made Embry raise a brow at the phone in his hand and ask "What about?" his senses on high alert. There was this one vampire in the area, he seemed to be shadowing Carlie for whatever reason.

"About who the mystery vampire is." Carlie whispered as she looked at the missing poster on her father's kitchen table. She'd seen the damn red eyed jerk again and she'd come home from soccer practice the night before, seen the missing poster and put two and two together. "And about what people are trying to say about the attacks.. Thought he might want a heads up from me.. A bunch of dumb shit hunters were in Nelson's yesterday when I went in to pick up my cleets and they were talking about having seen large wolves.. And how they thought the wolves might be to blame for all the attacks.. Idiots make chaos." Carlie said as Embry nodded to himself and said "I'll take you to Sam's then.. As far as the Edward thing.. She's still sneaking him in?"

"Mhmm.. And if she keeps pushing me, I'm gonna push back and she will not like the outcome. Dad's already furious with her for the whole Italy thing." Carlie said as she added "But if you smelled the sick smell of decay, it was zombie boy."

"Okay, I wanted to make sure." Embry said as Carlie asked "Why? That guy.. He's not like, following me, is he?" which Embry debated on what to tell her for a few moments before deciding honesty was key. He told her that the pack thought he might be, and she grumbled and swore then said "That's it. I'm going to set their asses all collectively on fire."

"You're going to stay out and let us handle it, okay? We have to protect from this stuff. It's too dangerous for you." to which Carlie gaped at the phone a moment and argued back sassily, "But it's my ass he's following.. I'm gonna make sure this fucktard knows I'm not my sister.. I don't swing that way. Corpses do not fascinate me. Not at all."

"Carlie, damn it."

"Embry.. I love that you wanna protect me.. But I'm not gonna let anything happen to you, either. And if this jerk's after me? I'm gonna be part of this whole thing. This fight became my fight too when my sister decided she wantd to be a raging necrophiliac and exposed me. And not only that, when you told me what you were, what I was to you.. I do not want to fight that bond. Not with you." Carlie blurted as she held her hand to her mouth, paused in shock. She hadn't meant to say that much but now it was out.

Embry chuckled and said "Yeah, I love you too.. But you can't take on all of them.. We think it's some kind of army." as he leaned back in his desk chair, let her words sink in and reassure him. She wanted their bond to last. It meant a lot to him. He'd fallen for her and hard.

"So.. We got the themes for the dance... Ughh... I go to school with a bunch of fucking idiots." Carlie admitted as she reclined her legs on the counter, where she sat eating cereal, waited on his response. "They can't be any worse than the ones our school gave us."

"Hmm, let's see.. Famous couples, Paris In Winter, Totally 80's?" Carlie asked with a laugh as Embry laughed and said "Okay, alright.. You win that one.. So, which is the chosen theme so far?"

"So far it's a tie between famous couples and Totally 80's.. If the 80's theme wins, I'm going to flip a table and lose my shit all in the same day. What about La Push High?"

"Enchanted Evening, Love Is In The Air and 50's." Embry said as he licked peanut butter from his sandwich off his finger and then said "And so far, looks like the 50's one is winning? Which kinda blows."

"What the hell do they do themes for anyway? In five years nobody is gonna remember this crap.. Just the memories they made with the people they shared the night with." Carlie said as she blushed and looked at a picture her father had on their refridgerator of her with Embry, they'd all went fishing with Billy and Old Quil and some of the other men on the reservation.. To sort of send Harry off.

She looked happier than she'd ever actually seen herself look. The thought made her smile. Embry chuckled and answered her remark with an amused "Exactly what I told the others who actually went to the bullshit vote for it."

"And people looked at me like.." Carlie started, pausing to take a bite of her cereal, saying the same time as Embry, "That I was insane.. Like how could we not have a theme?"

They laughed and Carlie said "I'll be over in a little while.. Gonna go get dressed now." as she hung up. She passed her sister in the hall and Bella asked, "Any chance you're going to see Jacob?"

"Yeah and he has no interest in seeing you for once." Carlie retorted as she went into the bathroom to dress leaving Bella to glare angrily at the shut bathroom door she left behind in her wake. Jacob didn't want to see her?

Since when?

And why the hell not?


End file.
